


Worth a shot

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers/The Tenderloins
Genre: Desire, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 40,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sals new employee at Full Cup is turning out to be a lot more than he expected her to be. This girl is intriguing. But does she feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good time girls

Typical Saturday night. The bar was heaving, the doormen were busy, repeatedly turning people away. Sal, Jon, Thom and Drew were serving at the bar dealing with the constant stream of customers ordering their drinks, slowly, calling to their friends for their orders, and then changing them at the last second. Still they took it in their stride. They were used to it. The banter between the four men kept them going on nights like this. At least when they got time to talk. Nights that felt like they were never going to get everybody served. They finally got a breather around one in the morning. The place was still full but there were now some gaps between people coming up to get refills. Sal sipped his bottle of water and took the precious few minutes to look around him. He knew he had made the right decision to invest in this place. It was going really well and things continued to look good for the future.  
Full Cup was a relaxing coffee shop during the day and then in the evening they would move some tables and chairs around and it became a fully functioning Bar. There was a huge space for live acts to perform and room for dancing. Pool tables, Darts, Karaoke, Poetry and Book readings.Different nights brought different people. There was something for everyone. A couple approached the bar and as Sal got off his stool to serve, Thom shook his head and gestured for him to sit down.He'd take this one. That's when Sal first saw her. 

Jodie had been dragged to Full Cup by her very persuasive best friend Millie. She really, really couldn't afford to go out. But when Mil had told her about her incredibly crappy week she knew she couldn't let her drown her troubles alone. See, Millie had a terrible boyfriend , Lance, whom everyone universally hated but had to put up with for Millies sake. Just this week they had split up and got back together, twice. This was nothing new but Jodie sensed that Mil was reaching a point of no return. She had called up at six as Jodie was leaving work and Jodie having heard the crying agreed. After that she was like putty in her hands and that's why she found herself in this incredibly noisy bar at one in the morning. Still never one to moan or miss an opportunity she threw herself in and soaked it all up. She was loving it. Now Jodie found herself singing along to 'Livin on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi at the top of her voice whilst perched precariously on some random guys shoulders as Millie found herself doing exactly the same. 

Sal smiled . He saw some sights in this line of work and took it in his stride but these girls were in danger of falling. This wasn't a music festival and he didn't want a lawsuit when one of those bozos dropped them as they spun around. He watched them carefully for a few moments deciding if he should go over himself or send Tony from the door. He took longer than he should have because he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. She was something else. He saw a lot of girls. Every night. Blondes, brunettes, cute redheads, Emo girls with pitch black hair, girls with gorgeous eyes or fantastic figures. But this one was an eleven on the scale if he ever saw one. She had wild, sexy loose curls cascading down her back. She was wearing a almost metallic looking red lipstick that made her lips look full and delicious. Dressed casually in tight jeans and a black vest top she was still the best looking girl in the room. He couldn't hear her over the noise surrounding him but could see she was laughing. He wasn't the only one admiring her either. He could see eyes taking her in all around. She had a presence. He turned and saw Tony gesture did he want him to stop them? But Sal shook his head no. Let them enjoy. He saw a guy waiting and headed over to serve his next drinks. 

A little while later Sal looked up into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Framed by thick black luscious lashes they were a deep emerald colour. Of course it was her. The girl. He lost himself for a moment before his senses returned and he finally remembered to ask " Hi there what can I getcha?"  
" Hi two Vodka, um, Grey Goose if you have it.Straight up please."  
" Yeah we have it. Just a sec."  
He poured the spirits and watched the girl gesture her friend over.  
" That'll be $4 please."  
The girl handed over a five dollar bill and put her change in the tip jar. They wasted no time in throwing back the clear liquid and Sal shook the bottle again.  
Nodding the girls drank a few more.  
Jodie had spotted a sign behind the bar and gestured to it. Leaning over the bar to speak in the cute bartenders ear she asked " Is the Job still available?"  
Sal smiled. " Yeah. They just started advertising it today. Why? Think you can sling shots and pump beer?"  
The girl smiled. " Yep. I think I'm pretty good. My parents owned a bar in Jersey when I was growing up."  
" Yeah? Well maybe you'd better call when you're a little more sober. The boss man will be here tomorrow around two."  
" Ok Cutie , will do. Can you write the number down for me? And his name?"  
" Sure." Sal scribbled the details for her on a scrap of paper and she accepted it with a wink.  
" Thanks. See you around maybe." And with that she and her friend headed out the door.  
Cutie huh? Sal smiled to himself and he was still smiling when he finally saw out the last drinkers and closed up at four.


	2. Interview

Monday afternoon Sal found himself in the small back office of the bar going over the paperwork and accounting. He and his partners Thom and Drew took it in turns to handle the boring side of things but truth be told Sal didn't really mind doing it. He had his degree in Business and financial studies so he knew what was what. The bar was doing well and they were starting to see a return of the investment. Small but growing. He was staring at the monitor and also using the calculator when the phone rang. Hunting out the small mobile under the paperwork he answered " Full Cup. Sal speaking, how may I help you?"  
" Hi! My names Jodie. I saw your advert for bar staff on the weekend and I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about the job please"  
Sal wondered if this was green eyes but couldn't tell from the voice.  
" Oh yeah. Ok. Well it's a couple of evenings in the week and definitely working all weekend. Shifts start at eight and finish between two and four in the morning depending how busy it gets. We pay ten dollars an hour, rising to fifteen after midnight, which is pretty competitive for this area. Do you have any experience Jodie?"  
" Yeah, my folks owned a bar in NJ up until I was eighteen so I grew up there. Probably shouldn't say this but I helped them out some. I'm pretty used to it."  
Yep it was her. Sal felt a smile rise on his lips.  
" Ok well I won't tell anyone. How about you come in for a chat and we can decide if it suits? When are you free?"  
" Great. How's later on today? If it's not convenient..."  
" No, no that should be ok. Shall we say around six?"  
" Ok that's fine. See you later. Oh and thank you."  
" No worries. See you then. Bye."  
" Bye." 

Jodie hung up and let out a squeal. She was currently working part time in a small bookstore, The Reading Tree, which wasn't far from Full Cup but she needed extra cash. The wages just weren't covering all her expenses and some extra dough would come in handy. Only thing was she didn't know how her band mates would take it. Jodie was lead guitar/sometimes singer in a newly formed band. They called themselves 'Original Sin'. At least this week they did. It was an ongoing battle between them to find the perfect name so every once in a while it would change. It was an all girl group and they played an electic mix of songs. Sometimes rock, sometimes pop, always what they felt like. Jodie loved it and she was really good on the axe. It was her outlet. Where she felt at peace. In control of things. They practised a lot at Millie's place as she had a garage with her apartment. Jodie decided to go for the interview. Perhaps the hours wouldn't be too much in the week and they could still get together on a Monday and Wednesday like they had been doing. They hadn't had any gigs yet as they were getting a set list together and getting it perfect before they took the next step.  
Hitting the shower she lathered up and washed her hair. She took her time, making sure she shaved everywhere she needed to. Stepping out she towelled herself and applied a liberal amount of softly scented body lotion. She blow dried her hair before changing her mind and pinning it up in a pleat. Finally happy she painted her nails and when they had dried she hunted out a suitable outfit. She didn't actually have a huge selection to choose from so it didn't take long to opt for her simple black dress. Smart, but boring. Still, better safe than sorry. She did her make up including her signature red lipstick and finally happy, slipped on the dress and a pair of black kitten heels. Checking herself in the mirror she suddenly felt unsure. Did she look like she was going to a funeral? Still glancing at her clock she knew she didn't have time to second guess now. Taking her hair back down it fell in waves and softened her look. Better. Picking up the keys to her unreliable Mustang she said a small prayer that today it would start. 

Quarter to six Sal, Thom and Drew were sitting in the bar waiting for Jodie.The last candidate had just left and had been ok but there were a few concerns. They chatted back and fore sorting out rotas and timesheets. They had interviewed a few potentials over the last few days but no-one had been quite right. No experience, wrong attitude. The three of them looked up in unison as they heard Jill, who ran the coffeehouse side of things for them direct Jodie to go on through to the bar.  
" Go on through sweetie. They are waiting for you."  
" Thank you."  
She was as hot as he remembered. He was glad his memory hadn't enhanced her looks falsely. She was a stunner. No doubt about it. Looking quickly at his friends he noted that it hadn't gone unnoticed by them either.  
" Hi! I'm Jodie. I spoke to Sal earlier."  
All three rose to meet her, introduced themselves and shook hands. Jodie noticed that the bartender from Saturday night was actually one of the owners and she frantically tried to recall if she had embarrassed herself in front of him. Shit. Still no time to worry about it now. They sat at a table and started chatting. It was pretty informal and she found herself relaxing and laughing with the three guys.They ran through the basics of the bar and Jodie told them she was more than able to cope. They talked a little about the bar she grew up in 'Jacks Tavern'. They went over wages and tips again and told her she'd be expected to work on a Tuesday, Wednesday and then Saturday and Sunday nights. That's when it got sticky.  
" Is that negotiable? Sorry to sound pushy but I have rehearsal on a Wednesday and it may be awkward. Could I do a Thursday instead?"  
Thom smiled at her. Had to give it , this chick had balls. " What are you rehearsing for ?"  
" I'm in a band. It's all pretty new, but I don't want to let anyone down."  
" Cool. What do you play?"  
" Lead. But I can play drums too and I sing a little."  
" Ok. Well Jodie, we need to discuss this but we were kinda hoping for cover on a Wednesday. We'll let you know." Turning to Sal he asked " Do we have Jodie's number?"  
" If you can fill this in Jodie.."  
Jodie's heart sank. She'd blown it. Fuck. Still she filled in the form Sal passed her and handed it back. Thanking them for seeing her she stood, and after more handshakes she was shown to the door by Sal.  
" Thanks for coming in Jodie."  
" Thanks. Any idea when I might hear from you?"  
" We've got a few more to see over the next couple of days but we won't keep you waiting too long."  
" Ok well see ya." She left him with a smile.  
Sal watched her walk down the block and then headed back inside.  
" Well? "  
Thom and Drew were waiting for him. " We liked her. She knows her way around a bar for sure, but, it's the nights Sal. We need cover on Wednesday."  
" I think she's been the best so far. What if I cover a Wednesday night and she can do my Thursday? If we just move the schedule around a little we can accomodate her."  
" If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying hard to get this girl a job Sally boy."  
Sal shrugged his shoulders in an attempt at nonchalance but felt his cheeks redden slightly. Yeah he wanted Jodie to get the job. He thought she was smart, funny and capable. He also thought she was smokin hot.  
" Well let's see the next two lined up and we'll go from there." 

Jodie got back to her car. She sat behind the wheel for a sec to gather her thoughts. She thought it had been going well until she asked to change the nights. Shit. Still nothing she could do about it now. Something else would come up eventually. Turning the key to fire up her auto she heard the unmistakable glug from the engine. This car was not moving anywhere tonight except on the back of a tow truck. Fuck it. She got out and started the short walk back to her apartment. She'd try again tomorrow.


	3. New job

Mr Bukowski looked up from over his paper and sighed. The Reading Tree was quiet and Jodie was busy rearranging the biography section of the store just for something to do. He could hear the ringtone from her phone bleating out from behind the counter but she obviously couldn't. He loved the bones of the girl but wished to Jehovah that she'd change that damn ringtone. Calling out to her but getting no answer he answered the call just to get The Flintstones theme tune to stop.  
" Hello, Jodie Hawkins' phone."  
" Hello. Hi, is Jodie available please?"  
" Just a sec. Who can I say is calling? "  
" It's Salvatore Vulcano."  
By this point Mr B had reached her at the back of the store. Handing her the phone he whispered " Some Salvatore Volcano?"  
Jodie smiled and mouthing her thanks she answered as he left her to it.  
" Hi Jodie speaking."  
" Hi Jodie its Sal Vulcano. From Full Cup"  
" Oh Hi Sal yes of course. How's things?"  
" Good. Look sorry for the delay in getting back to you but I wanted to let you know that if you're still interested then we have a space for you."  
" Really! Oh that's great. I had kinda given up hope after the first day. Oh thanks so much! And you're ok with me doing a Thursday?"  
" Sure. We juggled some stuff and it's all good. Can you start this Saturday?"  
" Yes. No problem shift starts at eight?"  
" Eight sharp, but if you can call in before Saturday I can give you the uniform and stuff you need ready."  
"Ok. Well I can call in on my way home from here. I'll be there around seven?"  
" Fine. See you then Jodie."  
" Thanks again Sal. See you later."  
Jodie ended the call and skipped back to the counter where Mr B was waiting with a fresh cup of coffee for her.  
" New guy on the scene Jod?"  
" No , new job Mr B. But don't worry it's not going to affect anything here. It's in Full Cup the bar a couple of blocks from here. I'm going to do a couple of shifts a week there. You know some extra cash in my pocket."  
" Ah Jodie why didn't you say? I could sort something out for you. How much do you need?"  
" No, no. I know things are quiet at the moment Mr B. You're more than fair to me. It's just for the little extras. You know all the cocaine and shit."  
He didn't react for a full minute but when he realised he looked up and she was grinning.  
" Don't go saying that stuff to me! I'm seventy five for pete's sake. My heart can't take it." Playfully swatting her with the paper they laughed together for a while. 

Later that evening after helping Mr B shut everything up she made her way over to the bar. The walk only took fifteen minutes and the evening was cool and crisp. Autumn was on the way. It was her favourite time of year and her boots crunched through the first fallen leaves that dusted the sidewalk. Her car had been checked over and after a tune up and an oil change had been given the all clear but when the weather was like this she preferred to stroll to work anyway. Reaching the door she opened it wide and was greeted by Jill the lady she had met briefly the other day.  
" Hello there. Nice to see you again sweetie. I take it you had some good news?"  
" Hi. Yes I got a call from Sal earlier offering me the job so we'll be seeing more of each other. I'm Jodie by the way."  
" Jill. It's a nice place to work Jodie. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."  
They chatted for a few minutes longer, getting to know each other a little better and then Jill excused herself. She was heading home.  
Jodie made her way through to the bar area where Sal was waiting for her behind the bar.  
" Hi. You met Jill?"  
" Hi. Sure did. She's lovely."  
" Yeah she's a doll. Come on back and I'll show you what's what here."  
He gave her the tour. Showed her where she could stash her bag and stuff and then gave her the rundown on the beers and other beverages they served. He gave her a full booklet of prices and cocktails to learn. Finally he gave her the 'uniform' which was basically a very short pair of black shorts/hot pants and a couple of white full cup T-shirts.  
" Holy shit these are short!"  
" Yeah. We find the clientele appreciate em"  
" Do you wear these?"  
" What?"  
" Do you wear these when you're behind the bar?"  
" No. Of course not." Sal was wearing the shirt but had on a pair of blue jeans.  
" Then until you do I'm not wearing them either."  
Sal started laughing but stopped pretty soon when he realised she was serious. " Well all the other girls wear them. I've had no complaints." He looked over at one of the waitresses who was just arriving for work " Hey Karen, whadda think of the shorts?"  
" I fucking hate 'em." Karen winked at Jodie and carried on through to the back.  
Sal didn't know what to say. Jodie just waited. Eyebrow raised.  
" Ok. Forget the shorts."  
" Thanks. I'll tell Karen that as well shall I? See you Saturday."  
And with that she picked up her homework and headed out the back to tell her new workmates about the change to the uniform policy.


	4. First night

Saturday rolled around quickly and Jodie had come in a little early for her shift. Give a good first impression and all that. She was talking with some of the other girls in the locker room out back. Karen whom she had met on Thursday, along with Alison and Clare. The three waitresses were all wearing smart black trousers and were laughing at the turnaround on the short shorts.  
" I don't think I've ever seen Sal lost for words!" Snickered Alison and the others joined in. Looking at her watch Clare sighed. " C'mon girlies time to move, have a good shift Jod, welcome aboard"  
" Thanks girls. See you later." Jodie couldn't help but smile at how friendly everyone seemed in the bar and was glad to be a part of it. She made her way through to the large u shaped bar area and Jon showed her to her section. She would be serving in a space between him and Sal. She didn't hesitate to set up her space exactly as she wanted it and how she was used to working. The others watched her carefully but she seemed confident.  
" Hi Jodie. You all set?" Sal approached her and Jodie looked up with a smile.  
" Think so. "  
" Are you gonna be ok in those?" Sal was looking at the killer black heels Jodie was sporting. They had to be at least five inches. His eyes travelled up her body almost involuntarily as he took in the tight black jeans and the t-shirt knotted at the waist to show off just a little bit of her tight, toned, tanned midriff. She looked good. Her cherry red lips glistened in the glare of the spotlights over the bar and he licked his own lips reflectively as he looked at them. Shit! He was thinking things he shouldn't be.  
" Don't worry about me Sal. I live in these things. I'll be just fine." She dropped him a wink. They didn't have time for any more conversation as the doors opened, the first thirsty drinkers started coming through and the night began. 

It was as busy as always. Sal and Jon were swamped as was Jodie. They managed to glance over to her space once or twice but she was coping just fine and seemed to have everything under control. True to her word the heels didn't bother her and she was on her feet all night. They were due to have a break at eleven and Drew took over for Sal. Thom stepped in for Jon. Sal approached Jodie " C'mon have a break. We get half an hour."  
Jodie nodded and finishing up with her customer she followed Sal out back where he passed her a bottle of water and they sat to rest up for the time they had.  
Jon smiled at her " You're doing great out there. "  
" Thanks. Feels like I've never been away from it. It's fun."  
" You remembering all the prices ok?" Sal asked  
" Yep. At least I hope so. Guess you'll find out at closing time." Sal's face must have blanched because she started laughing. " I'm joking boss. I'm right. I promise."  
Sal smiled but made a mental note to check her till roll tonight not tomorrow afternoon as he usually did. They talked a little, just small talk, and Sal again found himself looking at her in a more than friendly way. She was cute. Just small things about her. The flip of her ponytail , the flirty laugh, her luscious red lips. Jesus. Time to head back out. Did he imagine it or did she pass by him just a little closer than necessary? 

The rest of the night passed quickly and they noticed that Jodie really was a pro at this. She was the right side of friendly/flirty with the customers. She was quick and efficient. She could mix a hell of a cocktail. Sal and Thom smiled at each other. They had found a good one. Each bartender had their own tip jar in their section and while the others were looking healthy, Jodie's was overflowing with notes. The customers obviously liked her too. Looking around at two am Sal called over to Jon and Jodie that they could manage from here and to go clock off. They gathered their things and made sure their space was clean and clear. With a wave they both left him to it. The last customers made their way out of the doors just after Sal called last orders and he locked up at half three. Then He, Thom and Drew set about restocking the bar and cleaning up. Sal went over the till receipts paying more attention to Jodie's. As the new girl they had to be sure that she was doing it right. Not that there was any suggestion that there was anything untoward going on but just to reassure themselves that she knew what she was doing. It was spot on. Perfect. Sal smiled to himself. She was going to be just fine.


	5. Thinking of you

Sunday had a much more laid back vibe.The bar was still busy but nowhere near as hectic as last night. Sal was sitting talking with Brian, Murr and Joey when Jodie arrived to work.  
" Evening Sal" Jodie stopped to greet her boss and his friends.  
" Hey Jod. How you feeling after last night? Feet aching?"  
Jodie smiled and shook her head. Sal glanced down at tonight's red heels. Guess she could cope with them after all.  
" Jodie these assholes are Brian, James and Joey." The three friends just smiled at the usual intro.  
" Hi, nice to meet you all. Better get myself sorted. See ya later." Jodie left them and went into the back to stash her bag.  
Sal turned to his friends. " What did I tell ya? Was I right or what?"  
Brian let out a low whistle " you weren't wrong Sally. She's a knockout."  
Joey and Murr nodded in agreement.  
" So... How does she feel about workplace hookups?" laughed Joe. " I'm assuming you are going to try and find out?"  
" Give me time guys. Give me time."  
" Don't take too long man, or you're going to miss out. " Brian's eyes were still on the door she had just walked through. 

Monday evening and after working all day in The Reading Tree Jodie found herself in Millie's garage with the band. Millie played Bass. Shauna was on the drums. Jodie shared lead guitar and singing duties with Melissa. They had just had a warm up session and were now catching up with the news from their week. Millie and Lance had argued again. He was currently sulking upstairs with a beer and ESPN. Shauna had been busy with her job. She worked in a photographers studio during the week and was learning the trade. Mel was being typically vague. She didn't really say a lot about her life away from the band and the girls tried to respect her privacy even if they found it a little strange. She was a lovely girl but there was something under the surface that they couldn't quite see.Perhaps because the others were all so open with everything they just weren't used to not knowing every detail. Jodie filled them in on how things were going at the bar. They were glad for her. They knew that Jodie had been through some hard times in recent years but it looked like things were finally getting better.  
" So what's the boss man like?" Shauna asked  
" Well there are three of them in the bar together. There's Thom, he's friendly. Then there's Drew and he's quieter than the others but he's great too. Then there's Sal. I guess I've seen more of him really. He's.... nice."  
" Nice?"  
" Yeah. You know, nice."  
" Mmmmm. Yeah I know nice Jod. Look at you. Are you blushing? Oh my god she's blushing! Girls she's blushing. You like him."  
" Shut up! "  
" Jodie if I didn't know you better I'd be thinking you have a schoolgirl crush."  
"'Shut it Shauna. I never even had a crush when I was in school. Unless you count Johnny Depp. I just said he was nice, he's been friendly that's all ok."  
" Ok girl but I expect to hear ALL about the first time he ravishes you over the barrels."  
They all laughed at that as Jodie tried to return to her normal colour. " C'mon back to business. What are we playing here?" 

After practice finished at ten Jodie dropped Shauna and Mel off at their homes and headed back to her own apartment. She shut the door behind her and heated up a ready meal. After eating the very unsatisfactory food she hit the shower and then watched the late show in bed. She knew she ought to try and get some sleep. She was working both her jobs tomorrow and it was going to be a long day. Still Shauna's teasing words came back to her. She had been joking but Jodie wasn't sure why she had been flustered. Yeah Sal had been nice to her but she supposed he had to be. He was her boss after all. She had noticed him looking at her just a bit too long on occasion. She didn't think she was imagining it. She was overthinking this. He was her boss. She had to try and stay inside the boundaries. She couldn't risk losing the job. If her car kept breaking down the way it had been and her landlord announced another rise in her rent she'd find herself in real trouble. She couldn't think about Sal in 'that' way. So why was she. Right now. The way he looked at her. His serious green brooding eyes. Jesus! Stop it. Hitting the off button she turned over and attempted to get some sleep.


	6. Paws off

Sal and Joey were waiting for Murr and Brian to join them. They were in Joey's Mothers house where they all got together when time allowed to eat, goof around and practice some improv stuff. Sal had arrived a little earlier than usual and it meant Joey had time to probe him about Jodie.  
" So you gettin anywhere with Blondie? Only I think Q may be setting his sights on her ya know"  
" WHAT? are you serious?"  
" Yeah. He was talking bout calling into the bar on Thursday just to see her. Look Man I ain't tryin to cause no trouble here , I love you both, but I know you. You like her. I can tell. Just thought you'd wanna know that's all."  
" How can you tell?"  
" Huh?"  
" That I like her. How can you tell?"  
Joe smiled his large goofy grin. " Ah Sal. I've known you a long time bud. The other night when she walked in, you couldn't take your eyes off of her. You get this sort of half smile thing on your face. It's there right now. You can just tell man."  
Sal shook his head slightly."I can't go there anyway Joey. She works for me. It wouldn't be right. Can you imagine even if she did go for me, which is pretty fuckin unlikely, if it all went wrong the shit would hit the fan. It don't bear thinking about"  
" Don't be so hard on yourself Sal. And you'll never know till you try. Whadda got to lose?"  
" I don't know Joey. A really good worker. Besides if Quinn is on his game. Shit. I've got a snowball in Hells chances."  
" He is a smooth bastard, I'll give you that. But you've got the advantage here. You work with the girl. If you like her then you gotta try."  
Hearing the door chime stopped their conversation but as Joey's Mom welcomed James and Brian in Joey added one last confidence boost. " Sal don't ever think you're less deserving than anyone else. You're one of my best friends and you deserve everything this world has to offer you. You just gotta take it. So do it." 

A couple of hours later after a few beers and a lot of laughs Sal and Brian were walking home together. They lived close to each other and it was their usual catch up time.  
" That was good tonight. That bit about the dog. Fucking nearly pissed my pants man" Brian was still laughing about it and Sal couldn't help but smile at his friend.  
" Yeah. It was a good one. Need to work on it though."  
They chatted about nothing important until they were nearly at Brians door. Now or never thought Sal.  
" So I heard you were thinking of asking Jodie out."  
Brian laughed. " Not so much asking her out, I wouldn't mind fucking her though."  
" Hey. Don't say shit like that. She's not like that."  
" What's up Vulcano? You wouldn't fuck her? "  
" Look. Just don't talk about her like that ok. She's different to the usual girls. I don't want you messing around with her."  
" Well well. I think I'm treading on someone's toes here. Am I right? You like her?"  
" Yes. I like her. Like I said she's a nice girl.Ok."  
" Ok Sally boy. That's all you had to say." Brian smirked at his friend but truth be told he was glad Sal had shown interest in Jodie. It had been around six months since he had broken up with the last girlfriend. A disaster of the highest order. He hadn't shown any real interest in anyone since then but now it seemed his friend was ready to jump back in. " So when are you going to make your move?"  
Sal shrugged and tried to act nonchalant. " Who says I'm going to? You just keep your goddamn paws off. Ok?"  
" Yes sir." Brian mock saluted and crisis averted, they talked about anything else but the girl the rest of the way home.


	7. Home time

Tuesday nights were quiet. Tonight it was just Sal and Jodie manning the pumps. There had been a open mic night earlier where people came in to read a poem, sing, tell a story. Jodie had loved it. Now though with midnight fast approaching the bar was quiet, just a few guys playing pool left talking quietly amongst themselves, and the two sat together and talked.  
" So tell me about your band. You haven't said much about it. "  
" Not much to tell you as yet. We're still up in the air a little. I met Millie and Shauna in School. We kept in touch but didn't think seriously about joining up to jam until around three months ago . Shauna knew Melissa through friends and she was looking for a group so brought her along and here we are. We can't settle on a name. We gossip and goof around more than play. But we have fun and that's what it's about really."  
" Sounds good. What sort of music do you like?"  
" I like everything! I don't like to say I won't listen to something because that means you're not experiencing everything you can you know?. If I'm chilling out I like to listen to The Eagles, Fleetwood Mac, Beatles, Stones. Im a classic rock kinda gal. If I'm down its Johnny Cash. Everytime. If I'm getting ready to go out its pop music. Something to dance to. What about you? What do you like?"  
" I listen to the classics myself. Led Zeppelin, Van Halen. I'd love to hear you play though. Maybe you should bring the girls down here for open mic."  
" Yeah. We will once we have it all down smooth. For sure."  
Sal smiled " I look forward to it."  
Jodie looked at him with a smile and he knew. He was smitten. Sitting this close to her he could smell her perfume and the mint on her breath.God, the thought rose in his mind, he wanted to kiss her. Rising quickly he made an excuse to go out back and left her at the bar. He needed a minute to get himself back under control. His dick was attempting to rise uncomfortably in his jeans and he didn't want Jodie to notice. 

By two the bar was empty and Sal decided to call it a night. They had done all the cleaning and restocking so were ready to leave.  
" Ready?"  
" Yep. All set."  
Sal did another quick sweep with his eyes and happy everything was set he switched off the lights and locked up.  
" Night Sal. See you Saturday." Jodie gave him a wave and set off walking.  
" Hey, where's your car?"  
" Ah, it's playing up again so I had to leave it with my friend to have a look over. No worries I can walk it in twenty."  
" Get in. I'll drive you home."  
" No honestly. I'm fine. It's a nice night. I'll be fine."  
" Get in Jodie. It's two am and I'm not going to let you walk home."  
Jodie hesitated for a sec. She didn't want to put him out.  
" C'mon. I'm not asking. I'm telling you. "  
" Okay. Thanks." She walked around to the passenger side of Sals car and he opened the doors.  
" Christ. This must be the tidiest car I've ever sat in! No papers or junk anywhere.It takes me like ten minutes to move all the crap over in mine before I can even get going! You just clean it?"  
" No. I like to keep things clean. Organised. Just, you know tidy."  
" Well you're a better man than me."  
They chatted over the radio and Jodie directed him . Pulling up Sal noted that this wasn't the greatest area to live in. He didn't come to this part of the Island very often. Jodie saw him looking around and felt a little embarrassed.  
" It's got a bad rep. But it's actually ok here. I've never seen any trouble and my neighbours are lovely." She was rambling and Sal knew she was nervous. " Anyway thanks for the lift. Sorry to put you out." She got out of the car so quickly Sal didn't have time to reply. He watched as she went into her building and happy she was safe he drove home. 

Jodie lay on her couch thinking. She could still see the look on his face when he realised where she lived. He was not impressed. Yeah well, as much as he had been nice to her, fuck him. Jodie saw the good in people but was no-ones fool. For the first time ever she had been made to feel ashamed of her circumstances. She was broke. And alone. She had no family. But she had lots of friends. Her apartment wasn't huge or fancy but it was her home. It was true what she had said. Her neighbours were lovely people. Everyone she had met in this place had been nothing but kind to her. When she first moved in four years ago, aged just nineteen, coping with the death of both her parents, with just one black bag of clothes , her guitar, and a cardboard box to her name her neighbours had started calling with spare blankets and dishes for her. The family downstairs, The Johnsons, whom she babysat for, invited her into their home and cooked for her at least once a week. Mrs Thompson upstairs knitted her doilies and shawls and cardigans. Bless her. Jimmy lived opposite and he was the one who helped her fix up her car and sort out anything wrong in her place. These were good people and she felt more at home here than the home she had come from. Wiping away tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes she vowed that next time she would walk it. Two am or not.


	8. Clearing the air

Saturday night rolled around and Sal came down to the bar to take the later shift. He noticed Jodie was positioned where Jon normally served and Jon was now next to him. He didn't say anything. He didn't have time. When he finally got chance to look over he noticed she was wiping down the bar. Good she had two minutes to talk. He found what he was looking for under his section of the bar and made his way over.   
" Hey Jod. Crazy huh?"   
" Yeah. Busy tonight."   
" Just wanted to give you this." He handed her a sealed brown envelope.   
" What's this?"   
" It's a reference. You know I thought it would help if you showed it to landlords or whatever. You can rent a place around here for around $450-500 a month." He smiled at her but it quickly dropped from his face when she wouldn't look at him. " Hey what's wrong?"   
" Nothing. Thanks for this." She tucked the envelope under the counter and turned to serve a customer " Hi what can I get you?"   
Sal moved away back to his section but kept an eye on Jodie. She was pissed with him. She hadn't said anything but he could tell. This wasn't like her. He would talk to her later. 

It was busy up until the last. They were practically throwing people out at four am but finally everyone was gone and the team worked together to clear glasses and bottles. To restock shelves and clean the place up. Jodie worked with the waitresses and they soon got everything done. It was still nearly five by the time they were all leaving. Sal didn't get chance to talk to Jodie after all as by the time he was done putting the takings in the safe she had left. He was just emptying the last bins when he spotted the envelope he had given her stuffed in the last one. It hadn't been opened. 

Jodie had been to Sunday lunch with The Johnsons. After a couple of hours playing with Ben and Jake the two lovable little boys she babysat they had eaten and caught up. Many hugs and kisses later Jodie escaped back up to her own apartment to relax for a couple of hours before she had to go back to Full Cup.   
" Hey Jimmy. How's it going Hun?"   
" Oh hi Jod. All good. Your little lady is all set. Had some crap in the carburettor but I sorted it."   
" Thank you so much. Let me know what I owe you & I'll sort it tomorrow. It's pay day!"   
" No worries. See ya later."   
Jodie blew him a kiss and entered her home.   
She put on her stereo and Elvis started up where she had left him earlier singing about his wooden heart. She fixed herself a cup of strong coffee and threw herself down on her sofa to check her phone for messages.   
There was one from Mil moaning about Lance. He hadn't come home last night and should she throw his shit out?  
There was one from Mr B at The Reading Tree asking if she would open up tomorrow he had a Dr's appointment but would be in by ten.   
Finally one from Sal. " Hi Jodie. It's Sal. Look I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. It wasn't intentional. I thought I was helping you out." There was a pause then he continued " anyway I guess I'll see you tonight. Let me know if you need a lift. Well ok , bye. "   
Jodie smiled. She knew he was a nice guy. It was just that he didn't understand what her deal was. They came from different backgrounds and sometimes that difference could never be fully understood. She had no intentions in telling him her story. He didn't need to know. She had the feeling he would look at her differently after and she wouldn't be able to stand it.   
Dialling a number she heard Millie pick up and proceeded to tell her what she thought she should do about Lance's possessions. 

Jodie arrived at Full Cup at seven thirty. She thought she'd better talk to Sal before they started work tonight. Pulling into the car park in her fully functioning car she had taken a leaf out of his book and cleaned it out that afternoon. She had even taken it through the car wash. She made her way in through the back and up the stairs to the office. Knocking lightly she heard him call her in and she opened the door. He was sat behind the desk looking at the screen. Looking up as she entered he smiled and beckoned her forward.  
" Hi. I got your message. Thought we should talk."'  
" Yeah. Sure, take a seat."   
Jodie sat down and took a breath. " My cars fixed. All good so I'm set."   
" Ok. Good."   
" Look Sal. It's not that I don't appreciate the thought but I was a little pissed. I'm happy with my place. I'm not looking to move. It's fine. I'm fine. So thanks but..."   
" Mind my own business. Am I right?" He interrupted her.   
She smiled and looked at him properly for the first time since she had come in. He was wearing glasses today. Christ they were so goddamn sexy. She hadn't seen them on him before. Didn't even know he needed them. That combined with his neatly trimmed beard and his hair just so... Fuck was she staring? Shaking herself she mumbled " Umm right well I'd better get to it. See you later."   
" See you down there."   
Leaving the room she let out another deep breath. They were ok. But hot damn she had to admit to herself, not for the first time, she really, really wanted to see what was under Sal's clothes.


	9. Christmas Blues

Things continued like that for a few months. Sal and Jodie were friends. They hung out when not in work together. He watched her practice with the band and she went to Joey's with him to watch the guys mess about. Every so often she would look up and catch him looking at her in a not just friendly way. She found herself doing the same. When he wasn't looking directly at her she would take in his profile. His cute shy smile. Pushing past him behind the bar, a hand on his waist, brushing up against his ass. When she did that he had to stop himself from physically turning around and taking her right there and then on the bar. The flirting was intense and sexy. But still neither made a move. Things changed around Christmas. Jodie met someone. 

Christmas Eve. The bar was busy and everyone was getting into the spirit of the holidays. The jukebox was blasting the songs of the season and they sang along behind the bar as they served the drinks. Jodie had attracted attention from one of the patrons. Nothing new. Sal watched from the corner of the bar as this guy made his move. He had seen many guys try the same thing and fail. But Jodie was responding to this one. A quick lick of the shiny lipgloss, a toss of the hair . Smiling at something he said. She seemed to like him. He watched the guy pull out all the stops for half an hour with a sick feeling as she finally wrote her number on a napkin and the guy slid it into his pocket.   
Murr and Quinn were watching it all unfold with him.  
" You shoulda made your move months ago. I told you this would happen." Quinn shook his head. He felt bad for his friend but he had tried to get him to speed up and he had resisted. Now this.   
" Maybe nothing will come of it. Maybe she gave him a fake number or something. Don't worry man." Murr tried to make light of it. Sal smiled at his friend. " Nah. I mean look at him. What is he like 6'3"? and I fucking guarantee he has more than a six pack under that shirt. He works out. Good hair. Perfect teeth. Holy shit. I can't watch this." Still Sal didn't move. Or stop watching the guy flirt with Jodie.   
" Fuck. You're making me want to go over there and give him my number!" Quinn laughed and it broke the tension a little.   
Finally after what seemed like hours the guy left the bar. With a long backward glance at Jodie.   
Sal couldn't help himself and when she came over to chat with the guys he came straight out with it " So who's the stud?" Murr and Brian looked anywhere but at the two of them and pretended they couldn't hear any of this.   
Jodie wasn't sure if Sal was serious. She studied him for a second before answering " His name's Ryan. "   
Sals jaw tightened. Yep he wasn't happy. It just made Jodie more determined. " He's twenty six, a lawyer, about to make partner in a law firm actually, and if I do say so myself I think he's pretty sexy. He was hot right? Oh and did I mention we're going out next week." Jodie turned on her six inch heels and headed back over to her section. Sal watched her go with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He spent the rest of the shift bashing glasses around and sinking shots. 

By the time they closed up, a lot earlier than usual as it was now Christmas Day , Sal was hammered. His friends had left not long after his conversation with Jodie and he had let Jon and the other staff leave at eleven to get home. It was just the two of them. Sighing she left him with his head on the bar while she cleaned up and sorted everything out. Nudging him awake an hour later he was still only vaguely aware of what was going on. Jodie locked up and managed to get him into her car. She hadn't been in his house but she had picked him up from there a couple of times when they had gone to the cinema with the others. He was comatose all the way home and wasn't aware of the journey until she shook him into consciousness.   
" What? Where am I? "   
" You're home dumbass. C'mon lets get you inside." Jodie got out of the car and helped Sal do the same. They made their way up to Sals door slowly. Tapping his pockets she located his keys in the front pocket of his jeans and she reached in to get them. " Mmmmm Jod, that's not just my keys your manhandling if you know what I mean."   
Shaking her head Jodie stifled her laugh and opened his front door for him.   
"Will you be ok from here?"   
Sal turned and shuffled in bumping off the doorway and walls as he made his way inside "Yeah. I'm ok. I'm fine."   
" Ok , night Sal. Merry Christmas." Jodie put his keys down on the hall table and shut the door softly behind her. She didn't hear his slightly slurred reply.   
" Merry Christmas Jodie. Oh by the way, I think I just may be a little bit in love with you." Then he passed out again.


	10. New Year, bad start

New Year's Eve. Jodie was out on her first date with Ryan. He had taken her out to dinner and drinks then on to a new club on the other side of the Island.She liked him. They talked extensively and found they had some things in common. He was charming and funny, Polite and considerate. Sexy as hell. Still at midnight when they saw in the New Year with a smouldering kiss she felt guilty as she found herself wondering what Sal was doing at that moment. 

If she had known where he actually was she probably wouldn't have liked it. Despite his friends warnings he had left the house party he was attending at Murrs place and gone to his ex girlfriends house. He had split up with Beth because she had wanted more than he felt he could give her. She wanted the ring. The big white wedding, the kids. He just couldn't see that in his future and so he had to let her go. For both their sakes. Now standing on her doorstep, slightly drunk , she grinned at him and let him back into her house, and her bed. By Midnight Sal was screwing her in an attempt to forget about the other girl he actually wanted to be with tonight. 

The bar was closed for New Years Day so Jodie hadn't seen or heard from Sal for nearly a week. Coming into work she stowed her bag and not seeing him around she headed out back and upstairs to wish him a happy new year in person. Knocking lightly on the door of the office she heard the voice inside telling her to come in so she opened it up. Drew was sitting behind the desk and Thom sat opposite.   
" Hi guys. Happy new year. How did yours go?"   
" Hey Jodie. Same to you babe." They filled her in on their adventures over the break.   
" Is Sal around? Only I haven't heard anything from him."   
" Nah. He's taking the week. Think he and Beth are trying to spend some time together. Get it back on track."   
" Beth?"   
" Oh right. You don't know about the whole saga." Thom proceeded to fill her in " Sal and Beth were a thing since starting College. Got serious pretty quick. Lived together within what was it Drew , like three months or something?" Drew nodded his confirmation " anyway after a couple of years she starts turning the screws. Wants to get married, yada yada. Sal wasn't there yet so they broke up. Anyway turns out he must have changed his mind 'cause he phones me yesterday to say he's taking her away for a few days."   
" Oh right. Well no worries. I'll see him when he's back. Better get back down there."   
Jodie headed back to the bar and tried not to think about what she had just been told. 

It ended up being closer to two weeks until he returned. He had been pulled back into the relationship with Beth. They had agreed to try again. When she had spilled her feelings out after they had made love on New Years he just didn't have the heart to hurt her again and tell her no and so he found himself back with her. He was sitting in the dark in his living room, drinking shot after shot of Jameson's, wondering just how the hell he was in this situation when his phone rang. Tempted to just let it ring he watched it for a few moments before it got in his nerves and he picked up.   
" Hello?"   
" Hi Sal it's me." It was Jodie.   
" Hey. What's up? All ok?"   
" Yeah, just wondering where you had gotten to. The guys told me you were back in town. Thought you'd be in tonight."   
" Kinda beat. Went into the City for a few days."   
" I heard." There was a pause.   
" You seeing that Ryan guy?"   
" Yeah. He's nice Sal. You'll like him."   
Sal snorted. " I'm sure. You'll like Beth too."   
Jodie didn't know what to say. He sounded angry, and a little drunk, and she didn't know what to do.   
" Sal, are you angry with me? Are we ok or what?"   
" You know what Jodie. I think it's best if we just stick to just working together . I can do professional. Let's just do that from now on. I won't look at your ass and imagine what I want to be doing to you and you don't brush past me. Stay on your side of the bar and I'll stay on mine. That way I won't be tempted by you."   
Jodie was taken by surprise for a moment but that quickly turned to anger " I tempt you? You make me sound like the fucking Devil. That's your problem, not mine. If you felt that way and wanted to find out if I felt the same you could've asked me. You've had months. And for your information I did like you. Emphasis on DID Sal." Her voice dropped low and seductive " I would have blown your mind. I could do things to you that you'd never stop thinking about or get over. But you're right. I agree with you, you should stay on your side of the fucking bar."   
With that she slammed the phone down.   
Sal pressed the off button on his own phone and looked at his raging hard on. Holy fuck. That girl. He had totally blown it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate any feedback you guys have for me xx


	11. Getting things straight

Sal spent the rest of the night thinking about Jodies words. Whenever he did he felt his dick harden. He'd already had to bring himself off twice and he still felt frustrated and horny. Giving up on sleep he got up when it was still dark and made himself a strong coffee. He knew what he needed to do and was not looking forward to it. 

Ten am and he found himself outside her house. He sat in the car for a while working up to it. Deep breath. Ok here goes. He got out and made his way to her door. Knocking loudly he waited. Finally , she opened up.   
" Oh hey baby , I thought we were meeting up later."   
" Beth we need to talk." 

Ryan dropped Jodie off to work just as Sal was getting out of his car. He watched her kiss him goodbye and head inside. After the day he had just gotten through he knew that tonight wasn't going to be any easier. He headed up the stairs and caught up with his partners. They filled him in on what had been going on while he was away.   
" Jon quit. He's moving to Philly. We should manage ok. Jodie's agreed she can take some extra shifts for now and we'll look for someone else."   
" Sorry to hear it. Jon was good."   
" Yeah but it's all under control. How's things with Beth? All good?"   
" We broke up again."   
Drew and Thom couldn't help it they both started laughing. " What happened Sal. I thought you were trying again?"   
" My head wasn't in it I guess. Not fair on either of us. Anyway , lemme see that rota "   
They knew it was their cue to leave it lie so they did. 

As discussed Jodie kept to her side of the bar and Sal didn't venture from his. They didn't speak. At all. He wanted to apologise and tell her about Beth, and how he felt about her but knew he couldn't. The night passed slowly. He watched her serve and talk to the regulars. Everyone liked Jodie. They were all sat at her side of the bar.   
Closing time and Sal locked up. As he made his way to his car he noticed Jodie waiting in the parking lot. He made his way over. If he got bawled out at least there was no-one around to witness it happening.   
" Jodie."   
" Sal." She looked at him then looked away.   
" Listen, I shouldn't have said those things last night. I was drunk and not thinking straight. I apologise."   
Jodie glanced at him and then away again. " Don't worry about it."   
" Am I forgiven?"   
" Yeah. But you made it clear. Keep it professional right? So you wanna talk to me make sure it's about work."   
" Jod..."   
He didn't get time to finish because just then Ryan pulled up in his Merc to pick her up.   
" Night Sal." Jodie didn't look at him as she got into the silver high spec car and Ryan whisked her away.   
" FUCK!" Sal shouted and kicked the gravel at his feet. How was he gonna fix this?


	12. Playing the game

The chime on the door of the shop rang out and Jodie made her way to the front. Mr B was going to come in later today and she had been out back for a second sorting out boxes from the latest delivery. She stepped out and found Sal leaning on the counter.   
" Morning. I hope you don't mind me calling in. I brought Coffee." He lifted the cup handing it over towards her and she could smell the delicious aroma. She just couldn't stay mad. "Thanks Sal."   
" No worries. So this is The Reading Tree. Nice." It was a great shop.Three floors full of every book you could imagine. Light and airy with dedicated reading areas for adults and for children. They held weekly playgroup readings where the kids could come in from the nursery school down the road and listen to a story or two. It was early. Jodie had only opened up ten minutes before so it was just them.   
" Listen. I'm here to apologise. Again. I didn't mean what I said. I was being a drunken asshole."   
Jodie smiled. She wasn't about to let him off that easily. " So you mean to say that I don't tempt you? I don't make you want to sin? You haven't been thinking of the things you want to do to me?" She was leaning over the counter now whispering this. Not breaking eye contact.   
She was directly opposite him. All that separated them was that wooden counter top. If that hadn't been in the way Sal would have taken her there and then. He ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses just to have a second to regain some control.   
" Jesus Christ Jodie. I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate this conversation."   
Jodie shrugged. "Probably not. I confess I just wanted to watch you squirm a little. "   
" Oh I'm squirming."   
Jodie winked at him. "Oh, I know you are. I better get back to it. Thanks for the coffee. See you later." And with that she headed back out of sight. Sal smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shop. If she wanted to play games like that then he would play. He'd make some rules of his own up too. 

Midnight. They were taking a break sitting on stools behind the bar and drinking thirstily from bottles of water. It was hot in here tonight and they were glad of the rest. It was moderately busy. Not bad for a Tuesday night. Drew and Thom were milling about setting up the trays of drinks for the waitresses to deliver. Sal decided to up his game.   
Leaning over , the music was loud tonight, a classic Springsteen track was playing, he spoke into her ear " Have you fucked him yet?"   
Jodie looked shocked. But only for a few seconds. She looked at him , dead in the eye, and realised what he was doing. They were playing. Again. Usually she would be the one to initiate the game. Tonight he had begun it. And he had upped the stakes. " No. I haven't. I've sucked his cock though. He tastes good Sal."   
" Holy Shit." Sal did a good job of keeping his cool. Usually when she said shit like this he had to go for a walk to shake it off. She drove him crazy. He knew it was wrong but Christ he didn't want to stop. " Bet I taste better." And with that he walked back to his spot by the bar and left her to squirm for once. 

Jodie resumed her place and between taking and serving orders she kept looking over at him. He wouldn't make eye contact. He was fucking with her. Playing her at her own game. And she actually loved it. Ryan was a great guy. Truly. He had been funny and attentive. Eager to please. But Jodie knew what she liked. She wanted someone who was tuned in to the same wavelength as her. She knew Sal was on the same frequency. She needed to free herself ready for a new adventure. She made a note to do it sooner rather than later. 

They left the bar just after four. Jodie left first, leaving Sal to finish locking up and headed out to her car. She was putting her keys in the door when she felt him press up against her from behind. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. She could smell his aftershave, spicy and sensual, the one he always wore. She couldn't move with his weight keeping her gently but firmly in place against the car. He spoke first. Softly. Right up against her neck.   
" When are you going to finish it with him?"   
" Who says I'm going to?"   
" Me. Finish it."   
" What if I don't want to?"   
" Then we don't play anymore."   
" You've got a girl too."   
" No I haven't. It's done. Over."   
" Jesus. I don't know what's come over you Sal but I fucking like it"   
" Yeah you like this? This is just the beginning." His hand was cupping her ass through her jeans and she could feel an impressive bulge pressing insistently against her.   
He dropped a small kiss on her neck and then released her. He strode back to his car, without a backward glance and got in leaving her with the words " We've started this. We can't continue it until you finish with him." Then he drove off leaving her wet and wanting more.


	13. Round two

Jodie took Ryan out for lunch and broke up with him quickly and without any remorse. They had only been seeing each other for six weeks so neither of them were exactly heartbroken. It had been fun while it lasted. Time to find out how far this thing with Sal could go. But she wanted to play a little longer first. 

She next saw him Saturday night. She was helping set up the bar with Drew when Sal arrived. He made his rounds. Talked to the waitresses. He talked to some of the customers. He went to a quick meeting with Drew and Thom. He didn't talk to Jodie. He didn't even look at Jodie. Well ok. Round two. Here we go Sal. When they took a break at around one she grabbed her bottle and went outside to get some fresh air. It was Feburary and pretty cold but it didn't bother her. She heard the door open and close softly behind her and smiled to herself.  
He threw his coat over her shoulders. " Aren't you cold?"  
" Nope. But thanks anyway"  
She pulled his large cozy coat tighter around her and took in the sight of him in his thin jumper.  
" Get inside.It's frigging freezing out here"  
She laughed but followed him back inside. He took her hand and led her up the stairs and into the office. He didn't turn on any of the lights but she could see him by the pale streetlights coming in through the window. Closing the door behind her she waited for him to speak first. Her back was against the door and he was leaning over her.  
" Did you finish things with lawyer boy?"  
" Maybe."  
" I think you did."  
" Really? Why do you think that?"  
"Because you want me to fuck you"  
" A little full of yourself aren't you? You think you can rub up against me and I'm going to be begging for your cock. Get over yourself Sal."  
He took her hand and pressed it firmly against the front of his jeans." Yeah I'm pretty certain you'll be begging for it. By the time I'm finished with you , you'll be desperate for more." Jesus he really was a big boy. Still maintaining eye contact she slowly began moving her hand up and down over his groin. Squeezing gently. He was getting hard.He groaned and moved in closer to her without even realising it.He nuzzled her neck and she could feel his warm breath tickle her.   
" Come home with me. Tonight. "  
" Can't Sal. Sorry. Gotta be out early in the morning. Maybe keep this warm for me ok." and with that she slipped off his coat and handed it back to him. She opened the door and went back to work. He rested his head against the cool wood. This girl would be the death of him. He had to wait a full ten minutes before he was under control enough to go back downstairs himself. 

She had no intentions of going home with him. Not yet at least. But what she said was true. She did have to be up early. Millie had finally dumped Lance. For good this time. Put all his stuff on the sidewalk and changed the locks. Jodie was staying with her tonight. But that wasn't the best news she'd had this week. They had their first gig. Tomorrow afternoon they were playing a set in a bar in Queens. Mel had set it all up and they had to get there early to make sure they were ready on time. She couldn't wait.


	14. Gigs & Giggles

" ROAD TRIIIIP!! " Shauna was jumping up and down with excitement.  
They all piled into Melissa's car because it was the only one that would hold all their gear, and headed to Queens. On the way they sang, and gossiped and laughed, and were full of enthusiasm. Their first paying gig. In front of actual real people.  
Finally arriving they pulled into the parking lot and looked at "Lucky's Bar." The girls didn't really know what to say. It didn't look like the kind of place that they would usually find themselves in. No windows. No features. Just a rectangular box covered in graffiti tags. And dog piss.  
" C'mon girlies. Bet it's better inside." Millie was trying to find the positive and the girls followed suit. They headed inside to find their optimism was misplaced. Dark and dank. Nothing lucky here.  
Sighing Jodie turned to the others " Look we're here now. Let's do it."  
They set up and played their first gig to a crowd of eight grizzled old men. And a half dead looking dog. Who didn't appreciate music. Still they played. And they played well. Later when they had packed everything back up in the car and had been given a beer each by the landlord along with $100 and his thanks for their efforts the four girls sat on the lone bench on the scrubland that served as this places beer garden in silence.  
Melissa was the first to speak. "'Sorry girls. I thought this was it. Guess I was dumb to listen to her."  
" Don't. Don't be sorry for trying to get us a gig. I don't know about you lot but I had fun in there today." Jodie smiled at Mel. " Who put you on to this place?"  
Mel looked at the floor. Just as they thought she wouldn't answer she said " Alexis. My dumbass girlfriend."  
Shaunas mouth dropped open. Jodie gave her a look and she snapped it shut.  
" So this is like her hang out?" Mil asked  
" She knows the owner I guess. Are you gonna say anything? The first thing I properly share with you lot, and no one says anything?" Mel sounded pissed.  
Shauna was the first to pipe up. " We don't care who you swap bodily fluids with Mel. I think it's pretty hot actually. And if we're sharing secrets and shit I guess nows the time to tell you that I'm into cross stitching. I'm working on one of Jesus at the moment."  
The girls looked at her and then started laughing. Like hyenas. Millie was actually rolling on the floor. Jodie had tears running down her face. Gradually they gained back some control. " Lesbianism and religious cross stitching. What a day.  
" Ok my turn." Millie spoke up " I'm still in love with Lance. I know he's an asshole. But he's my asshole. If he comes back I'll take him back in. Sorry girls."  
The others groaned but nodded and kept their thoughts on that one to themselves.  
" Right. My turn then" Jodie looked at her friends. " I just broke up with Ryan. The partner in a Law firm , with a body from the movies, Mercedes, and a gold card so that I can try to seduce and screw my boss."  
There was a pause. Then Millie piped up " You want to fuck Mr Bukowski? He's what, like a hundred."  
That was it. The final straw. They couldn't stop laughing. Gathering together in a group hug they had all given something to each other that afternoon. They were joined by their truths and many many laughs. Now they were a fucking band. " So what's our name girls?" They looked at each other. This was it , whatever they chose now they stuck with.  
" I don't know what you think but if we're going with fuck it what about Lucky Lesbian Seduction? You know as here we are at Lucky's bar and a quarter of us is a proper one." Shauna looked at Mel. She didn't want her to think she was being mean. It just seemed appropriate at this moment.  
Mel smiled. " If we all agree."  
The nodded in unison. Lucky Lesbian Seduction it was. And fuck what anyone else thought of it.  
They headed back into the car and as they pulled out Millie piped up " Am I the only one who thinks Jod wanting to shag Mr B is weird?"


	15. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says on the tin . Hope you enjoy 

Jodie was dozing lightly just heading for deeper sleep when she heard the vibration of her phone. It was bouncing off her bedside table. Sighing she struggled into a sitting position and looked at the bright screen.  
How did the gig go?  
The message was from Sal. She had booked the night off and she was glad she had. By the time they had driven home, unloaded, been introduced to Alexis by Mel, had a few more celebratory drinks and a few more laughs it had gone midnight. Finally flopping into bed at half one she had tried to forget the fact she had to be up again by six to get ready for work.  
She tried to think how honest to be as she typed out her reply.  
J-Not too bad thanx. Did you just finish?  
S- Yes just got in to bed.  
J- me too.  
Sal chewed his lip as he decided how to proceed. He couldn't resist.  
S- what are you wearing?  
Jodie shook her head. She was in her old , faded, GnR tshirt and her pants.  
J- just a smile. You?  
Sal grinned. Time to take it up a notch. Taking a deep breath he hit the screen and called her.  
Jodie had been looking at her screen waiting for his answer. When the phone rang she hesitated for just a second. Using what she hoped was her most seductive voice , she answered.  
" Hey. So you gonna answer my question. What are you wearing Sal?"  
" My Calvins."  
" Mmmmm. Take them off."  
Sal obeyed. He was getting harder by the second. " Okay, they're gone."  
" Tell me what you want to do to me Sal. If you were here right now, right next to me, what would you do first?"  
" I would worship your body. I'd kiss and lick every single inch of you. I'd take my time tasting you. I know you're gonna taste like heaven. I'd take you so close to the edge that you wouldn't be able to think straight. Only then would I touch you with my hands. When you're begging me and only after you beg , Jodie, Then I'd give you my huge cock. When this finally happens Jodie you're never gonna be the same again. You know that right?" Sal was steadily stroking his dick by this point. He could feel his climax building.  
Jodie listened to his deep rough voice and found she couldn't control herself either. " I want you Sal. Right now." Her hand was in her panties , fingers working her clit, and she was soaking wet. She let out an low moan which pushed him on further " Jodie are you being a naughty girl?"  
" Yes. Oh God yes. Are you close Sal?"  
" I'm Cumming right now. Holy shit. Jodie what the fuck are you doing to me?" His orgasm hit and he shot his hot load onto his stomach. Hearing him pushed Jodie over the edge and she rode the wave of her own pleasure.  
A few moments later as they both regained their senses she could hear his rough breathing on the line. She waited as it slowly returned to normal. They were both quiet. Neither really knowing what to say about this latest development.  
" Now that's going to help me sleep. Night Sal." Jodie whispered and she hit the button to disconnect the line.  
Sal looked at the phone still in his hand and even though she couldn't hear him anymore he answered her anyway " Goodnight babygirl. "


	16. Good Morning

Jodie left her place at eight. She wanted to get in a little earlier than she needed to. Mr B wouldn't admit it but she could see he just wasn't up to lugging around the heavy boxes full of books any more. He was a stubborn old bastard and would try to do it without her so she wanted to get in and do it all before he arrived that morning. Humming a tune under her breath she shut her door behind her and made her way down the communal stairs and out back to where she parked up every night. It was a cold fresh morning. It hadn't long gotten light and she could tell it was going to be a nice day. After the unexpected phone call last night she thought the surprises were over. She was wrong. Turning the corner of her building she looked over and found Sal leaning against the hood of her car. 

He heard the heels from her long black boots clicking across the tarmac and looked up at her with a shy smile." Morning Jod. Thought I'd bring you a coffee."   
" Thank you. What you doing around here so early? Not that this isn't a nice gesture."   
" Figured it was the least I could do given your late night."   
Jodie felt the heat rising to her face as she thought back to the night before.   
" Yeah well I was right. I slept like the dead after that." She looked him right in the eye and found he was blushing slightly as well.   
" Jod, I think we're coming at this thing kinda backwards."   
Jodie sipped her coffee, nodded her head to show she was listening and waited for him to continue. He actually looked nervous. Despite the heavy flirting and the fact she had heard him ejaculate the night before she realised Sal could be quite shy at times.   
" What I mean to say is do you want to go on a date with me?"   
Jodie smiled at him. She never liked to make things easy for a guy but this seemed different to her. Plus she actually really did want to " I'd like that."   
" Yeah? Great. Well I'll sort something out. When are you free? "   
Jodie laughed. " I'm never really free Sal. During the day I work in the store. The nights I'm not in the bar I'm with the girls. I'm not sure how we're going to do this."   
Sal thought for a moment. " I'll get cover for Friday night. We've seen some new people for Jons old job this week so it'll get sorted soon. Friday night ok with you?"   
" Friday night it is then. But in the meantime I need to get going. You in tomorrow night?"   
" Yes. I'll see you then." Sal moved away from the car as Jodie opened the door. She threw in her bag and went to get in after it. She stopped and looked over at him. Shut the door again and in two quick strides she was next to him. Lacing her hands around his neck he didn't resist as she pulled him in for what was their first real kiss. Her warm juicy lips met his thick soft cushiony ones without hesitation and they enjoyed the sensation. Pulling away gently after a few moments Jodie smiled at Sal. " Friday. Can't wait."   
She then went back and got into her car, driving away with a wave, leaving him with a huge smile on his face and the anticipation of what was to come on Friday night.


	17. Preparation and anticipation

Sal was stressing and it was doing his friends heads in. It was Wednesday and they had met him for lunch which had now turned into a shopping trip for a new outfit for his date. The three of them had sat around watching him trying on umpteen different shirts and pants and their patience was starting to fray just ever so slightly.  
" Jesus Sal. You look fine in all of them. Just pick one and let's get outta here." Brian, Joey and James were laying over the changing room couches and not even looking at Sal any more. They had stopped paying attention around a half hour before.  
" Great help you lot are. Look this is important to me ok. I want her to look at me and think I'm worth being there for. Have you seen her? I've got to raise the bar."  
Brian sat up and looked at the panicked look on his friends face. He slapped the arms of the other two and they sat up as well.  
" Sal. She's agreed to go out with you. She likes you. You're already set man. "  
" I want to look good. Suave. I'm taking her into the City for drinks. My usual t-shirt and jeans combo is not going to cut it. Just help me out here. Should I go for the black or the navy?"  
Joey shook his head " They both look the same."  
James jumped up and went over for a closer look. " Black. Definitely. Looks good on you Sal. Right guys?"  
The others nodded and gave their thumbs up.  
"Ok. Black it is. Thanks. Sorry I was being an asshole. Just nervous I guess."  
Joey couldn't resist " I kinda like the Navy...." The look Brian gave him made him nearly wet himself with laughter and from just a little fear. 

Friday night. As promised Sal had arranged cover for the Bar with Thom and Drew who were both incredibly happy for him. They had witnessed the insane amount of flirting firsthand and were glad that Sal had finally asked the girl out.  
Sal had bought both of the shirts and after even more debating with himself at home had gone with the black.He was just adding the final touches. Making sure his hair was just right, adjusting the glasses, splashing on the aftershave. Looking in the full length mirror on his wardrobe he had to admit he looked sharp. Grabbing his jacket he made his way out the door to go pick her up. 

Jodie was just putting on her shiny deep red lipgloss when she heard the intercom buzzer go off. He was here. Holding in her excitement she made her way over and pressed the button. " I'll be down in a sec."  
" No worries"  
She picked up her wrap, well the wrap she had borrowed from Shauna, that went perfectly with the dress borrowed from Millie, and pulled on the sexy stiletto heels. She looked good. One last spritz of perfume and she was set. Picking up her clutch bag she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she shut the door behind her and headed out on what she hoped would be the first of their many , many dates to come.


	18. Date night

They took the ferry over to the City. When they got to Manhattan they grabbed a cab and it took them to a quiet chilled out bar that Sal had heard good things about from friends. They had their drinks served in a quiet little booth towards the back where they were tucked away from anyone else. Sal had noticed the looks directed at Jodie from other guys in the bar as they had walked through and was glad that she was now for his eyes only. As they worked their way through a couple of bottles of really nice red wine they talked. Properly. They had flirted, hung out and joked with each other for months but still didn't really know a lot about each other. Sal told her all about growing up on Staten Island, going to Catholic School, College, his family and friends. He didn't really notice that she didn't reciprocate with much info herself. They talked music and how things were going with the band. He hated the name but she just laughed and tried to explain the reasoning behind it. Before they even realised it the waiter approached to ask if they had any last orders.  
" Do you want anything else Jod?"  
Jodie shook her head. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded as it was so thought she better play it safe. " No thanks I'm good."  
Sal settled the tab and they headed out into the fresh air. They strolled back to the ferry terminal where they could catch the last one back home. They settled down with the other travellers and Sal threw his jacket around her shoulders for warmth.  
" Thanks" she snuggled inside the warm material and moved closer in an attempt to transfer some of the warmth back to him. Jodie looked up at him. He was looking out of the small windows at the lights reflecting on the water. He looked so goddamn sexy tonight. He'd shaved off his beard and was wearing the glasses that for some reason always drove her crazy. He smelt so good she couldn't resist dropping a small kiss on the side of his neck. He turned to her with a smile and their lips met. Oblivious to the nudges and winks from the people around them they kissed deeply all the way back to the Island. It was only when they docked and finally broke away that they realised how lost in each other they had actually been. A loud cheer and a few wolf whistles, along with a smattering of applause greeted them and raising a hand Jodie gave a bow and blew a kiss to their audience as they departed.  
They caught another cab to their next destination. Sals place. 

" Come on in." Sal beckoned Jodie through the door and she noticed him kick off his shoes. She followed suit and followed him through to the den. He had the lights dimmed down low and turned on some background music. Hearing the beautiful soulful voice of Marvin Gaye starting to sing about getting it on she smiled to herself. He was pulling out all the stops.  
" More red? Or do you want something else? "  
" Red's good. Thanks."  
Sal nodded and retreated to the kitchen to get the wine and some glasses.  
Jodie looked around. He had a nice set up here. Everything neat and tidy. In its place. She was impressed. It was like something from a fancy magazine shoot. Jesus. She'd really have to sort her place out if he was ever going to come over. She didn't live in filth or anything like that but her apartment was nothing like this. He had a cream leather couch that you could just sink into. Plush Cream carpets. The furniture was chrome and glass. No fingerprints marking anything. She was afraid to touch anything. She spotted some framed pictures on the mantel and walked over to have a closer look. There was one of Sal with the guys. They were all pulling stupid faces at the camera, enjoying themselves. The others were of Sal with his Dad, and one of him with his Mom and Sister.  
" Here you go." Sal passed her a full glass and she took it carefully from him. She had a annoying tendency to be clumsy on occasion and the last thing she wanted in here the palace of cream was to spill or drop anything.  
" Thanks."  
" You wanna sit down?"  
Jodie moved slowly across the room and was glad when she made it without incident. Gratefully putting the glass down on the coffee table she sat next to him. He pulled her in closer and they continued where they had left off on the ferry. They kissed until they found it hard to breathe. Breaking away for air it didn't take long before they dove back in. He couldn't keep his hands off her and it seemed she felt the same way. His hands roamed down the silk of her dress stopping as he felt the top of her stockings. He felt his hard on grow immediately.  
" I can't get enough of you Jod."  
" Jodie was murmuring sounds in his ear as she moved and straddled him, her fingers deftly opening the buttons on his shirt.  
" Shall we take this upstairs?"  
" Mmmmmmm. Definitely." She was nibbling lightly on his earlobe and he was loving it. Her tongue traced along his jawline and found its way past his full lips. Lost in the moment, a little drunk, a lot horny, and not used to her surroundings she moved back from him a little too fast and caught the edge of the table. In that split second the worst nightmare scenario that she had been worried about since she came in came true. The glasses of wine toppled and spilt all over the pristine carpet.  
"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE." Sal's eyes were transfixed to the spreading stain working its way across the floor and Jodie found she was unable to move. She just watched with fascination but also a bubbling desire to laugh as it got worse. She managed to shoot a glance in his direction and the look of pure horror on his face pushed her over the edge. She burst out laughing. She found she literally couldn't stop. Even as he seemed to grow redder in the face by the second the tears running down her cheeks were unending.  
" STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISNT FUCKING FUNNY" the venom in his tone was enough to kill any humour left in her.  
" Sal, I'm so sorry, What can I do to....."  
" Just leave it Jod. I'm going to look it up. " he picked up his tablet from the table, miraculously unscathed by the wine, and left the room in a rush pushing her off him to do so. He was truly not amused at this. Fuck. Not knowing what to do for the best Jodie floundered for a moment. Even if they managed to clean this up it was unlikely that they would get the mood back. There was nothing to do but leave.  
She grabbed her bag and wrap and hearing him on the phone freaking out and asking his mother for help she made her way out of the front door closing it quietly behind her. She pulled on her heels and started out on the walk home finding her self alternating between hysterical laughter as she recalled his face and wondering if he would ever talk to her again.


	19. Cleaning up the mess

Sal came off the phone a lot calmer than he had been. His Mother had reassured him that it would come out with some white vinegar and warm water. He put the phone on the table and feeling slightly stupid and ashamed at his initial freakout he made his way back to the den to apologise to Jodie.  
Pushing open the door he started to speak " Jodie, I'm so ......" looking around he could see no sign of her. No bag. Ducking back out into the hall he noted her shoes were gone too.  
" Fuck!" He opened the front door and stepped out on to the porch. He looked up and down his street but it was no good. She was long gone. Checking his watch he noted it was nearly two in the morning. Too late to call her. He turned and went back inside to get to work on the stain. 

" Who even has cream carpets anyway? Fucking hell Jod, he was just asking for trouble!" Shauna cackled. Jodie had met up with the girls for breakfast and over coffee and pastries had just filled them in on last nights events. Millie had the same reaction as Jodie and was wiping her eyes on her serviette. Mel just shook her head. " Shaunas right. It's impossible to keep cream and chrome clean. What was he thinking. Honestly you shouldn't feel bad."  
" But I do!. Should I offer to pay to get it cleaned professionally do you think? Things were going well up until then. Bet he never asks me out again"  
" Only if you're lucky" sniggered Millie. " Imagine what other messes you could create there. You'll be on edge all the time. You can't live like that."  
Mel nodded. " She's right. I mean what happens when you finally boink him? It's called getting down and dirty for a reason. You're all post coital bliss in the wet patch and he's freaking at the mess."  
" He probably lays towels down before!" Shauna couldn't resist.  
" Right , enough!" Jodie was laughing despite herself. " I'm probably never gonna find out now anyway. Im never going to be allowed over the pristine doormat again."  
The discussion turned to other things and they talked about their next gig which they were playing on Friday night in Brooklyn. Even as they sorted out the set list Jodie's found her mind wandered back to Sal , the fact she was working with him tonight, and how to apologise properly. 

Over at Sals house there was a very similar conversation happening. Brian and Joey had called over to hear all about the big date and if he had finally sealed the deal with Jodie. He had opened the door to them with a scowl on his face. Barking orders that they take off their shoes he turned and left them in the doorway. The friends looked at each other, Brian with a grimace and Joey with a grin. It looked as though things hadn't gone too well.As instructed, even though they knew the drill, they kicked off their shoes and followed Sal into the living room.  
" So? How did it go? Are you no longer a Jodie virgin or what?" Joey was still grinning all over his face. Sal filled them in on the previous nights events , and showed them the now spotless carpet, and Brian had to leave the room or risk setting his friend off again. When he had regained control he came back in.  
" You actually shouted at her?"  
Sal had the decency to look shamefaced as Joey put his hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter.  
" Yeah. But it was pure gut reaction. You know what I'm like. I can't help this shit. It's like a part of me now."  
Brian continued " Yeah we know because we've put up with years of your germophobe crap but I'm guessing she doesn't know how bad you can be."  
" It ain't something you tell girls is it? Like I'm gonna say to her Oh I really like you, but by the way I'm kinda freaked out by mess and dirt and germs."  
" You're freaked bout everything Sal. If you don't get a grip on this you're gonna miss out on something good. "  
" I know. I know ok. I'm gonna have to see about it."  
Joey chipped in " Have you rung her. Made sure she got home alright."  
Sal shook his head. " I don't know what to say."  
" Jesus. It's like you're still in school man. You weren't this clueless even then. Call the girl. Now. Just apologise. Blame the drink. Anything. Make it right or you can forget getting any further with her. That's if you still want to?"  
Sal looked at his friends and picked up his phone. 

Jodie's phone rang and rang. She was currently playing a loud rendition of Animal by Def Leppard with the other members of LLS and couldn't hear it. It went to voice mail and Sal hung up. He needed to talk to her and this wouldn't cut it. He told his friends he was going to sort it out and they left him to it. Grabbing his keys he headed out to find her.


	20. Home visit

Jodie had been back home for an hour. She had finished practise, been shopping, picked up an apology gift for Sal and now walking into her apartment she got to work on her chores before she had to start getting ready to go into Full Cup and face him. It didn't take long. One thing to be said with having practically nothing was that it didn't take her long to sort things out. She put on a load of washing, did her dishes, cleaned the wooden floors throughout and hung up all her clothes. She had just flopped down onto her soft, but splitting at the seams couch when she heard a gentle knock on her door. Opening up she came face to face with a huge, gorgeous bunch of flowers. Dropping them to his side Sal smiled at her " Can I come in?"   
Jodie moved back and allowed him to enter. She silently sent up a thank you to the gods of good timing. if he had arrived just a little earlier and seen the place then he probably would have run screaming from the building. Jodie suppressed a smile and followed him through to the living room.   
" Uh, These are for you." He handed her the fragrant blooms and also a previously unseen bottle of red wine. She looked at him with a smile. " Yeah , ok, funny guy. Sorry to disappoint but I don't have carpets."   
Sal cast a glance at the floor. Original wooden floorboards that had been sealed and polished to a shine.   
" Damn. Guess I'll have to mess up something else instead."  
She smiled at him and he felt the tension in his body relax.   
" Did you manage to get it all out?"   
" Yeah. My mom knows everything about cleaning stuff up. It's come up like new. Listen Jod, I really have to apologise for the way I reacted...." she held up a hand to cut him off. " Don't worry about it. Honestly I shouldn't have laughed. I felt really bad about it after. I got you a little something too."   
" You did?"   
Jodie left him and went into the kitchen to pick up the book she had bought him from Mr Bukowski earlier. She dropped off the flowers and wine and returned with it. He was looking around the room. Taking note of the fact that there was nothing really there.   
" Here." Jodie handed him a copy of Cleaning and stain removal for dummies. Luckily he saw the funny side.   
" Thank you." He looked at her with a genuine smile.   
" Sit down ?" Jodie gestured to the couch and they both sank down onto it.   
" I really did enjoy last night Jod. I'm sorry it ended like that."   
" Me too. Honestly it was a good night."   
" I'd like to try again if you want to that is. Maybe you could come over and I'll cook something, watch a movie."   
" You cook?"   
" Well, we can order out. Great Thai place just around the corner from me. Whadda say?"   
" Sounds good."   
" Ok then. Monday suit you?"   
" I'm with the band until around nine but if you're ok with that?..."   
" Nine? That's do-able. No problems just come straight over and I'll meet your needs."   
Jodie raised an eyebrow. " I'm sure you will Sal. I'm sure you will."   
They talked for a while and then he left not long after to let her get ready for work. She showed him out and he moved in for a kiss and she obliged. Now with the sweet taste of her on his lips he jogged down to his car and headed home. Crisis averted. It was only later when he was soaping himself in the shower that he remembered what he was going to ask her. Where did she keep all her stuff?


	21. Big night out

Sal only found out at the last moment about the fact that Jodie's band were playing on Friday. She had mentioned it to Drew as they were chatting one night a few weeks before and he had in turn mentioned it to Sal that day. He really wanted to see her play and managed to talk his friends into a last dash trip to Brooklyn. 

They arrived pretty late to The Rock Shop, the bar where the girls were playing, due to the fact Joey insisted on stopping for food on the way. As Sal watched him chow down his triple stacked bacon cheese burger he tried to resist checking his watch and shaking him to hurry up. Instead he sunk a few beers with the other two and silently wondered where Joey put it all. Finally they made it. They pushed through the doors right into the large, energetic crowd and immediately saw her on the small stage to the back right side of the spacious room. Melissa was belting out a David Bowie classic with a full passionate voice as Jodie stood alongside her providing killer chords and back up vocals. The crowd was loving it and the girls looked like they were having a ball.  
Sal had been so wrapped up in watching her he hadn't even noticed the others had been to the bar and returned. Brian passed him a beer and shouted into his ear " They're really good!"  
Sal nodded in response and watched as Joey and James pushed their way through the crowd to the stage.  
They had just finished the song and were about to launch into the next when Jodie saw Murr and Joey jumping up and down and waving right in front of her. She wasn't expecting to see them but was glad to see the friendly familiar faces anyway. She waved and dropped them a wink as she changed places with Mel to take over the rest of the singing duties for the gig. Looking around she spotted Sal and Brian standing further back. She knew that they would be here somewhere. Without time for anymore thought she heard the opening bars of Mr Brightside by The Killers kick in and she threw herself into one of her favourite songs.  
Sal watched her absolutely kill it. She was amazing. Mels voice was great but in his opinion Jodie's was in another league altogether. They were riding the energy of the crowd and played a fantastic set.They finished up with the classic Patty Smith's Because The Night . They had nailed it. Not a note out of place. Thanking everyone to loud applause they made their way backstage to let the next band come on and set up.  
" Holy Shit did you hear that!!" They were all excitedly jumping around, hugging and kissing each other in the moment. Lance, who was once again back with Millie and acting as their roadie pulled his girlfriend in close and rained kisses on her face " You were awesome babes!"  
" I'm so proud of us." Shauna was crying and they all gathered around to hug her in tight.  
Wiping her eyes she added " Right. Let's get drunk!!" That was a plan of action they could all agree on and making sure everything was stowed away in the back of Lance's van they hit the bar. 

Melissa and Alexis, who had been watching her girlfriend with pride backstage came out first followed by Millie and Lance, finally following behind came Shauna and Jodie arms slung around each other. Sal watched her approach and as she drew up next to him passed her and Shauna a cold beer each. Smiling and thanking him they both took a much needed long swig before Jodie pulled Sal in closer to her by the collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly before taking his hand and leading him back out into the crowd to dance to the next band who had just started up. The group stayed together dancing and drinking until four in the morning when they finally started to flag. Thankfully Lance who was on his best behaviour, as he tried to make things better with Millie hadn't drunk anything so they all crammed into the van and back over the bridge to Staten Island. The ride back was quiet. Joey, Murr and Brian were all passed out. Lance and Millie were in front with Shauna crammed in next to them. Alexis and Mel had chosen to ride in back with the gear and those who were still awake were trying to ignore the distinctly filthy sounds coming up from back there. Sal sat with Jodie on his lap, he was rubbing her back slowly, as his friends snored loudly next to him.  
" You never told me you were so good."  
Jodie smiled as she snuggled her face into his neck and replied softly " I'm good at a lot of things you don't know about yet."  
" I can't wait to find out. Come home with me Jod."  
Jodie nodded and they spent the rest of the journey swapping ever more eager kisses and wishing they were there already.


	22. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Sal watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Not a sound escaped her. Her golden hair was loosely tangled and fell across his pillow. He could smell the last traces of her perfume mingled with beer and their sweat and he drank it in. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her still fruity smelling shampoo. They had arrived back at his home as the sun was rising and fuelled by pent up lust had barely even made it through the door before they had fucked for the first time. Right there on the stairs. He could feel the carpet burns on his knees but at that moment he really didn't care. By rights he should be crashed out as well but the adrenaline he had felt as they had their second and then third round of incredible sex was still wearing off. She had been right. She was very good at a lot of things. Finally feeling his eyelids get heavy he turned over and pulling her in close to him he fell into a deep restful sleep. 

He woke up much later and found she was still wrapped around him. She stirred as he began to move and without even opening her eyes she pulled him to her for a kiss. He felt his dick stir and she must have too as her lips curved into a wicked smile.  
" Is that for me?"  
" If you want it."  
" I want it Sal. Right now."  
She moved pushing him onto his back and straddling him firmly. Christ this girl had some wild confidence. Sal loved it. She moved into position and he slid deep into her an inch at a time. She moved slowly at first , her tight pussy getting used to his size and girth, hips moving getting into a smooth rhythm as she rode him. He loved watching her. As she picked up speed and arched her back, delicious breasts bouncing he felt his first spasm and knew he was about to shoot.  
" Jodie I'm coming baby."  
Jodie looked at him and nodded " Come for me."  
He did. Hard.  
Moving off him she resumed her position in his arms. It felt right that she was there. Like this is where she should have always been. They cuddled together and he ran his fingers through her hair as she almost seemed to purr contentedly.  
" I never want to leave this bed."  
Jodie laughed and running her fingers over his chest she replied " We still have a few hours left before work."  
" Yeah. And you're coming home with me again after it. Ok?"  
She looked over at him and he was looking hopefully back at her. " Ok with me."


	23. Truths

They fell into an easy going, happy relationship. As with all new couples they spent a lot of time together alone and with each other's friends. He introduced her to his family. They all instantly liked her. How could they not? He was crazy about this girl and they loved to see their Salvatore so happy. She made him feel good. Good about himself and at ease. He tried to do the same for her and it seemed to be working.He went to as many of the girls gigs as possible. She encouraged him to take the next step with his friends and start working on and eventually performing live shows. She brought all her friends to their first one and they half filled the small theatre and cheered the loudest.  
They made a point of spending all of their Sundays in bed together only leaving to make breakfast which they would bring back upstairs and eat under the covers. Sal didn't even mind the crumbs. And the sex, well it just got better.  
But even in the best, most wonderful relationships there is always one sticking point. Even the smallest, tiniest, detail can turn into a major problem if not addressed. Sal was with the guys a couple of days after Jodie had met his Mother and his Sister Jenna. They had gathered at Brians house to play video games and shoot the shit. They were ribbing him gently about wedding dates and if he had bought a ring yet but he was taking it in his stride for once. He really had calmed down.  
" So when are you meeting her folks?" Brian asked.  
Sal shrugged. " Never really talked about it."  
"Well where are they from? Does she have any brothers or sisters?"  
Sal stopped looking at the confusing controller in his hand and realised that he honestly didn't know. He had no clue about her family at all. How was that possible? Realising that they were waiting for an answer he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled that he wasn't sure. He distracted them with another topic but the thought that he needed to ask her stayed in his brain for the rest of the night. 

On his way home he made a stop at Jodie's place. Jimmy was just leaving as Sal came up to the door and they greeted each other. He had met most of Jodies neighbours now and had to admit she was right , they were great. He made his way up to Jodie's apartment and knocked. He heard a stampede of feet and Jodie laughing as she answered the door with Jake and Ben Johnson from downstairs running around her legs.  
" SAL!!! " The two young boys were excited to see Jodie's friend and he scooped them up in his arms as he made his way in.  
" Hey you. Wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Jodie leant in and they kissed.  
" Well, glad I came now. What you playing boys?"  
The children sat him down on the floor and showed him their cars and the improvised race course they had constructed with Jodie's cushions and pillows and various things they had found laying around. They played together for a half hour before their Dad picked them up. Thanking Jodie for her last minute emergency babysitting they left them to it.  
" So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jodie sank back down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
" Just wanted to see you. Listen I've been thinking."  
" About what?"  
" Well, how about this weekend , we take off. I thought perhaps we'd go visit your family. I'd like to meet them."  
Jodie was stunned. She had never gone into this with him but here it was. She knew eventually it would have to be addressed but she was hoping it could have waited longer. Still she loved and trusted Sal. Maybe he'd take it well? She could see he was waiting for a reply so she swallowed and told him.  
" I can't. Go and see my family that is. I don't have one Sal. I haven't for a long time now."  
He could see this was hard for her and didn't want to push but his curiosity was piqued now. He waited for her to go on.  
" My Parents passed away when I was nineteen. Four , no , nearly five years ago now. I moved here from New Jersey after the funeral. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I don't have aunties or uncles. No cousins. This is it. Just me."  
" Shit. I mean Sorry Jodie I don't know why I've never asked about this before now. They both died? Do you want to tell me how? If you don't I understand but...."  
Jodie shook her head. She was looking at the floor. " They were junkies Sal. They died from an overdose."


	24. Four years ago....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Jodie's background story. 
> 
> New Jersey. Jacks Tavern, October 2000.

It had been a busy day at the bar. Jodie's parents had gone upstairs early leaving her and the other barmaid Kelly to run the place. This was despite the fact Jodie was still only eighteen and shouldn't have been in there at all. Still it was nothing new.More and more Jodie found she was having to take over and make sure everything was getting done. Running the bar, cleaning the apartment they lived in which was above the Tavern, making sure the bills were paid. She had put off going to College when her Dad made an excuse that her savings were tied up until the next year. Still Jodie didn't complain. Her Mom and Dad had taken over the place just after she was born and it was the only home she had ever known. She was as part of the fixture and fittings as the old juke in the corner and the pool table. Everyone knew and loved Jodie. Calling last orders and throwing out the stragglers at one o clock it had taken the two girls until nearly three to clean up and get everything sorted for the next day. Jodie walked Kelly out to her car and waved her off.  
She returned inside and after double checking all the locks she headed upstairs. 

She had found them. They had both gone. The only consolation she had was that the inquest found that they hadn't suffered. She knew deep down that there was a problem but they had hidden it well. So well that she had no idea they were even into the hard stuff. Jodie was heartbroken. Torn apart by grief and the legal rigmarole she had to face after didn't make it any easier. She lost everything. The insurance companies wouldn't pay out any premiums as their demise was found to be their own fault. There was no money left in the bank after the funerals were paid for. Everything had long since gone on feeding their deadly habit. The bank foreclosed on the bar and Jodie found herself on her own and without a roof over her head just days after she turned nineteen. She had stayed with Millie for a few weeks until she found her apartment and the job with Mr B. 

Fast forward to 2004. She had picked herself up and tried to be positive. No good looking back. She was still only twenty three, she would turn twenty four in December and she felt better and brighter for the future all the time. Since they had set up the band, they were getting great reviews in the local press, and now she had found something good with Sal she felt better than she had in a long long time. She just hoped that after hearing her story he still felt the same way about her.


	25. Reactions

Jodie told her story and only when she was done did she venture a look at him. It wasn't a reaction of disgust or anger that she feared. She had experienced both those before when she had told the very few people she had to about what had happened. Undisguised disgust from the police and other officials who assumed that Jodie must be a drug user too. Anger from her friends, anger not directed towards her but towards her parents for their actions. Jodie's own anger about it. She knew how to deal with disgust and anger. What she saw in Sal was pity. He felt sorry for her. And she didn't know how to deal with that. She didn't want his or anyone else's pity. She was strong enough now to move on and leave it behind. She did it every single day. She really hated telling the story. It seemed every time she did it just dredged all the muck and shit back up.  
Sal was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. What words could possibly help anyway. He did what he thought was best.  
" I'm so sorry Jodie."  
" Don't be. It was a long time ago and it's not your fault. "  
" It must have been so hard for you though."  
" Not really. I'm lucky. I have good friends who care and I could turn to. Look no offence but I'd rather just drop it ok. You know now so we don't need to keep going into it."  
" Ok. No worries. Look I'd better get going. See you tomorrow night."  
" Yeah ok. Night Sal."  
He left and it didn't escape Jodie's attention that for the first time since they had started dating he didn't kiss her goodbye. 

Sal didn't sleep well that night. The information Jodie had dropped on him was playing on his mind. He did feel sorry for her. Shit , when he was nineteen he was still relying on his parents to do mostly everything for him. He couldn't imagine not having a family around him. He couldn't imagine having to leave the only home he had ever known with just a few possessions and no financial backup. She was quite a girl. Still he was worried. He didn't want this to change things between them. He had fallen for her . Big time. Before he had ever kissed her he knew she would be something special to him. Tonight he had felt the first wall of her defences go up between them. He would now have to try and break it down again.


	26. Changing times

The next few days went by and they didn't talk about it again. Still Sal could feel she was a little awkward around him and tried his best to put her at ease again. It didn't seem to be working. She actually seemed to be avoiding him. If he came through to the bar she would retreat out into the floor to collect glasses, help the waitresses, and talk to the customers. She would find something, anything to do rather than stay behind there with him. After a few days of that, and the fact that she had made excuses to not go home with him he kinda gave up. He settled himself in the office with the paperwork and left her downstairs with the other guys. 

Thursday was quiet. It was Sal's night off and Jodie was grateful for that fact. She knew he was trying but everytime she looked at him she could see a different look in his eye. Where before he would look at her and she knew he was thinking about fucking her now she knew he was thinking about her circumstances instead. She hated it. Her friends thought he was sweet to care and she knew they were right but she didn't really need sweet. She wanted a damn good fucking to work it out of her system and get back to basics. She was behind the bar on her own. It was early and quiet so Thom had gone upstairs to make some phone calls. Jodie was working on some lyrics to the new songs the band were working on so when she looked up and saw Quinn sitting in front of her she jumped.   
" Where did you come from? You shouldn't creep up on a girl like that."   
Quinn just laughed and pushed a hand through his ever rapidly growing mop of hair.   
" Sorry Jod. Can I get a beer and whatever you're having." It was a joke. Quinn never actually bought a beer in this bar. Ever. Perks of being besties with the owner.   
" You know what? I'll have a beer too. Cheers" she handed him the frosty cold beverage and they tapped glasses.   
" Is the man in tonight?"   
" Nope. It's Thursday you know it's his night off."   
" Yeah I know. Just checking that's all." Brian suddenly looked a little awkward and Jodie was wondering what was up with her friend.   
" So. What's this about Q?"   
Bri knew when the gig was up. " Look Jod, Sal told us about your folks and...."   
" He did what?"   
Brian looked at her and could tell she was really pissed. Fuck. He was here to try and tell her that they were all thinking of her and if they could help her out in any way but it looked like he was treading the wrong path. He reached for her hand taking it in his own large one he held it tight. " Jodie listen to me ok? Don't freak out just listen. Sal didn't put me up to this. He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know how to talk to you about this and honestly neither do I but we, by that I mean me, Joey and James, we want you to know that we love you too. Not as in how Sal does, but we do. You're our family now too ok? So if you ever need anything you just ask us. Anytime "   
Jodie couldn't be mad. His words made tears threaten. His heart was in the right place and it meant a lot to her to think they thought of her like that.   
" Thanks Bri. Really. I appreciate it and I'll let the others know that too. If I ever need rescuing I'll call you. "   
" Hey you'd better. I'm NYFD's finest after all." He finished off his beer and having done what he came to do he leaned over the bar and kissed her cheek. She smelt like heaven and not for the first time he felt a pang of jealousy towards Sal. Waving goodbye he left her to her shift. 

She left the bar at three with the others and despite the hour she headed to Sal's place. Since Brian's visit she had been swinging between anger and love for him. She couldn't believe that he had told his friends about her past. In her mind he had no right to do it. Now they knew, Christ knows who they would tell, and before she knew it everyone would know about it. That was the last thing she needed or wanted. She pulled up outside and noted the living room light was on. One thing about being a night owl was that even on your nights off you stayed up late. Jodie sat in her car for a few minutes to think about her next move. She still didn't know if she was going to strangle him. She got out of the car and locking up she made her way quietly up to his front door. She knocked lightly and saw the hall light switch on.  
" Who is it?"   
" It's me you douche. Lemme in."   
Sal opened the door and seeing his girlfriend standing there he couldn't help but smile. She walked in and kicked off her shoes.   
" Good shift?"   
" Yeah very informative."   
Sal looked puzzled but didn't have time to question her further as she started kissing him. Hard. Needfully. Taking his cue he led her up the stairs and to his room. 

"Oh God. Jesus. Sal don't you dare stop. Mmmmmmm right there. Oh! Oh!" His face was buried in between her thighs and his long teasing tongue was hitting her just where she wanted it to be. Her hands were pulling on his hair as she reached her climax. As her gorgeous body bucked under him he moved into position and slid his hard as rock member deep inside her.   
" Harder. Fuck me harder Vulcano. Right now."   
Sal obliged. This was the third round since she had arrived and it seemed like she was nowhere near finished with him yet. He bent his head and captured a rosebud nipple in his mouth sucking it hard to match the movement of his hips.It didn't take long before he felt her spasm and her muscles tense and contract in orgasm around his dick. He couldn't hold back and released his hot come deep inside her. They were both slick with sweat. It had been a hell of a workout. Kissing her, gently now, he pulled slowly out of her body and losing the last of his strength flopped face down beside her.   
" That was so good."   
She didn't reply but he didn't notice. He threw his arm around her and turning to nuzzle into her neck he kissed it softly before falling fast asleep.   
Jodie didn't sleep. She had hoped the sex would have calmed her down but if anything it had wound her up even more. She lay looking at the ceiling until it was full light. She had made a decision.


	27. Break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Jodie was in the modern fully stainless steel and glass kitchen when Sal finally joined her the next morning. She was sitting at the table trying not to touch anything or make a mess and writing in her notebook, more lyrics no doubt. Sal grinned as he moved past her dropping a kiss into her hair and getting himself a cup of coffee.  
" Morning babe. How's the writing going?" He wasn't prepared for what was coming.  
" Why did you tell your friends about my family?" Jodie's voice was as steely as her surroundings. He'd never heard her like this. Dropping into the seat opposite her he struggled to find the right words to explain. She was looking up from her writing and directly at him.  
" I didn't know I couldn't."  
" Really? It didn't occur to you for a second that maybe, just maybe , I wanted to keep something like that just between us?" She was getting wound up now and Sal was starting to feel flustered.  
" Maybe I shouldn't have said anything but....."  
" But what Sal? You had no right to tell anyone. I'm really angry about it. Bri came by the bar last night and don't get me wrong he was nice about it , but I felt really awkward knowing he knew that about me."  
Sal put his cup down hard on the table. " I don't get why you're acting like this. Your friends are all in the loop on this. It's hardly a goddamn state secret is it? Christ if anyone wanted to they could probably go online and look it up for themselves anyway."  
" Oh really? That means you already bloody well have."  
Sal looked down at the table and she knew she was right. It stoked the fire even more. " You did didn't you? Holy shit Sal. Why? You didn't get enough of the juicy details from me? You wanted to know exactly how much H they actually took? Wanted to see some photos?" Jodie was on the edge of starting to shout and didn't want to totally lose control. She rose quickly and walked out of the kitchen. He followed her through to the hallway where she was pulling on her shoes.  
" Jodie. Don't leave like this. Please. If you were feeling this way why did we do all that last night huh?"  
" I don't know Sal. Call it a goodbye fuck if you want."  
" Goodbye? Jodie what are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?"  
Jodie turned to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes. " I think it's for the best Sal. I'm sorry but I think things have changed between us. I'm not ever going to be someone to be pitied. That's just not me. I can't stand it. I'm more than my past. Much more."  
" I know that. Jod please I'm asking you just think about this."  
" I have Sal. I'm sorry. I'll pick up my stuff from work later ok. I have to go."  
" You're quitting as well? JESUS CHRIST! Where's your head at? You need the job."  
" I'll manage. I'm sorry to leave you in the lurch but it's best to have a clean break. I've got to go.Bye Sal."  
She opened the door and walked out. Sal couldn't get his head around what had happened in the last five minutes he stood in the doorway and watched as she pulled away.


	28. Four weeks

Karen, Jill, and Clare watched Jodie unhappily as she threw the contents of her locker into her bag.  
She had come in a few minutes before and told them that she had quit.  
" What are you doin' girl? Don't go like this. I thought you were saving for Vegas with the band. You're so close. Does the big guy know?"  
Jodie grimaced. " Oh yeah he knows. We had 'the talk' this morning."  
" It's over?" Clare looked shocked and sad at the same time. " That's a shame. You're so good together. Was it about the stuff with your family babes?"  
Jodie sighed and turning around continued to throw the various collected detritus into her bag. " He told you all as well? Jesus H Christ."  
At that moment Alison came out back too. " Hey. What's going on. Boss man wants to see you upstairs Jodie. Doesn't look happy "  
" Well he can forget it" she shut the door on the now empty locker as the other girls filled Alison on the news.  
They exchanged hugs, kisses, and promises to keep in touch and Jodie almost made it out without seeing him.  
" JODIE. Get up here. NOW. " Sal was standing on the top of the stairs. He turned and walked back into the office and Jodie reluctantly made her way up as they watched her go.  
" Come in. Shut the door."  
Jodie did as she was asked. " What's this about? I've cleared my stuff. I'm gone."  
Sal shook his head. He looked at her. She looked good. If he hadn't have known they had broken up that morning you could never have told. She had put up her hair and her make up was perfect. It took all his restraint not to grab her, throw her over the table, and fuck her again like he had been doing just hours before. " You can't go anywhere. At least not for the next four weeks."  
" What are you talking about?"  
Sal passed her some papers and Jodie flicked her eyes down them. It was her contract of employment. She started to understand why he was looking so goddamn smug.  
" It clearly states there. There, see it? just above where you signed , that you're obliged to give at least four weeks notice of departure or we can claim back the last three months in wages and tips earned."  
" You didn't make Jon give four weeks."  
" Nope. It's at our discretion. And it's my wish that you work out your notice. Sorry sweet cheeks you're stuck here until November. Oh and I'm gonna need you here tonight."  
Jodie knew she must look like a goldfish with her mouth opening and closing but without any words escaping. She was fuming. He knew full well that she couldn't give him that money back. "'Fine. We'll play it your way. But believe me when I say you'd better stay the hell away from me. And if I hear you've told anyone else about my personal business, I won't be responsible for my actions Sal." At that moment, looking at her face Sal totally believed the conviction of her words. It was his turn to do the fish impression. With that she left the room slamming the door behind her. Sal swiped at his face with his hand. That had been intense and he wasn't sure if it would even work. Now he had four weeks to try and convince her to stay. Both at the cup and with him. 

Jodie stampeded down the stairs and back into the staff room where the others were waiting for the update.  
As she came in they all looked up in unison. " Well?" Asked Jill  
" I'm under contract for the next four weeks. Looks like I'm staying for now."  
" Yay!!" Clare jumped up and threw her arms around Jodie's neck. " Well we're glad you're here anyway."  
" Thanks guys. Is there a spare t-shirt around? Apparently I'm stuck here tonight too."  
Alison dug one out of her locker and Jodie changed her tops over quickly. They made their way out together to the bar where Sal and Drew were already filling up the tills and sorting out the fridges ready for the crowds ahead. As expected Jodie ignored Sal completely as she fumed silently and set about getting herself ready too. He watched her from his side of the bar as the night passed. Chatting and laughing with the regulars who were jostling to get her attention. He wracked his brain as he served, trying desperately to think of a way to win the girl back. He knew he had to. And quickly.


	29. Play time

Tuesday night. Open mic and the bar was dead. They had sat through a rendition of The Raven by Poe given by a guy with the squeakiest voice ever heard and that had been the highlight of the night. Drew and Jodie were working at one side of the bar watching Sal on the other side give three giggling girls a demo of his cocktail making skills. He was going full Tom Cruise 80's style and they were lapping it up. Drew nudged her as they leaned over the wooden top together. " Look at that muppet. Ten says he drops one of those bottles in the next five minutes."  
" You're on." They continued to watch him flirt and flip the bottles over his head and behind his back. There was booze flying everywhere. Sure enough, not even three minutes later there was a smashing sound and Sal looked down to find himself covered in Vodka. Drew grinned at her and held out his hand. Jodie passed him the bill and thought it was the best ten dollars she'd ever lost. The three girls had retreated to a table and Sal was now mopping up. Sighing she grabbed the dustpan and brush and headed over to help him clean up.  
" It's all in the flick of the wrist you know"  
Sal looked up. This was the first time she'd spoken to him in days. " Yeah. You'd think with all the practise I've had with that I'd be a pro."  
Jodie couldn't help but smile. Together they cleared up the glass and Jodie fetched a new bottle of Absolut. " Come on then show me how's it's done." Sal challenged.  
" Prepared to risk another bottle Sal?"  
" I know you have strong wrists."  
Jodie laughed as he grinned at her. She flipped the bottle three sixty through the air and caught it one handed. They killed the next hour just doing tricks, Juggling, throwing them back and fore, Drew joining in as well. Things were finally getting back to normal. 

Drew left early and the Cup was deserted entirely by two. Sal locked the doors and he and Jodie swept up and polished the tables. She was resetting the pool tables and racking the cues when he joined her. " Wanna play?"  
" Ok. Why not?"  
They played a few frames whilst sinking a few beers. They were in no rush to leave and found they were having fun.The jukebox was playing quietly and the lights were low.  
" How about we up the ante?" Sal was turned away chalking his cue.  
" What you thinking? Cash?"  
" Nah. Not money."  
" What then?"  
" Every shot I sink you have to kiss me, wherever I choose. And vice versa"  
Jodie nearly choked on her mouthful of beer.  
" In case you'd forgotten Mr Vulcano we're no longer official."  
" Jod, by the time we've finished this game we will be."  
" You cheeky.... right you're on. Flip the coin."  
Sal grinned and did just that. He started, hitting the balls, spreading them out but none went into the pockets.  
Jodie leant over the table and could feel him standing behind her. His groin brushing her ass as he passed by. " Stop trying to put me off" she took her shot and potted one.  
" Stripes it is."  
" Where do you want it?"  
Jodie chewed her lip slightly. Christ he could be so goddamn horny sometimes. It drove her nuts. " My neck. Just here ." She indicated the area where her neck joined her shoulder and he didn't need to be asked twice. Leaning over her he kissed her softly, tongue just slightly licking there. Jodie felt an instant thrilling sensation between her legs but tried hard not to show it. " Right your turn."  
Sal took his shot and sunk the ball immediately. Turning and grinning at her he pointed at his lips.  
" Why do I feel like I've been completely hustled here?"  
Sal didn't reply just pulled her to him and took his reward.  
As they kissed Jodie knew he'd already won this game. Dropping her cue on the floor he followed her lead and lifted her up depositing her on the edge of the table. They were lost in each other and when he lifted her shirt over her head she didn't resist. Dropping his mouth to her chest he quickly got to work on her lacy bra. Quickly disposing of that he captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard , loving the noises he was getting from her. Bringing his head back up she helped him get rid of his shirt too and as she worked on his belt he fumbled at her fly. All at once they were free of their jeans and he found himself on top of her on the table. He pushed her panties aside and his fingers found her wet and ready for him.  
" Tell me what you want."  
" Fuck me Sal. Fuck me right now."  
" You want me? You want my cock? Tell me. Tell me how much you want it."  
" Yes. Yes. Sal please. I need it. Oh god please."  
His fingers were still working her inside as his thumb rubbed over her sensitive nub outside.  
She looked at him as her own hands played with her breasts and nipples and he couldn't wait any longer. Pushing down his boxers he plunged inside her and took her on the green baize of the table. It was the hottest sex he could remember. And they had been having some incredibly hot sex. He worked her hard and she was loving it.  
She came loud and long and still he continued. He pushed her again and she found herself riding another orgasm. She could barely think straight, the huge rush of her climax leaving her breathless and giddy. When he felt her second orgasm only then did he allow himself to let go. Spilling himself into her with a loud moan.  
They both lay there for a few minutes as the high receded.  
Rolling over he pulled her on top of him.  
" Fancy a rematch?"  
She giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. " I think we'd better do it elsewhere or you're going to have to recover this table."  
" I honestly don't care." And he proved to her that he was telling the truth by starting all over again.


	30. Vegas!

" Vegas? When did you decide this!?"   
" Well excuse me if I don't run every single thing past you for approval. We've been talking about it for ages and now we're all in a place where we can finally go. So we're going."   
" Yeah ok , but tomorrow? What? How am I gonna find cover for you?"   
" I already sorted it with Thom and Drew. It's set."   
" They knew about this? I'm your goddamn boyfriend Jodie. Shouldn't I know what you're up to first?"   
Jodie listened as he continued to rant as she threw what she needed in her holdall. She was too excited to really care. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. Since they had got back together after their little blip they had been rock solid.That had been months ago. It was early April and she was going to Vegas for a few days with the girls. They had been planning this trip since they first got together as a band, and it was finally happening. She looked up as he finally started to wind down.   
" Look, its only three days. I'll be back before you know it."   
Sal just mumbled something under his breath and pretended to read the paper. 

Despite his protestations it was Sal who dropped them to the airport by five the next morning. Dropping a long lingering kiss on his lips before she left , he made her promise to call as soon as she landed. Jodie agreed and then she was gone. He watched the four girls, whom he knew had a tendency to be just a little on the wild side on many occasions strut through the doors and disappear into departures.

" Viva Las Vegas Baby!" It was a short flight and by midday the girls were soaking up the hot, hot sun around the pool in the Hard Rock Hotel.   
" Now this I could get used to." They each had a large cocktail and an awesome view of the large bronzed male model, and blonde bikini clad goddess types that frequented this place. Jodie just smiled, lay back, and listened to the others talk and joke.   
That night they hit the strip. After wasting and winning a few dollars on the tables they watched the fountains of the Bellagio dance to different tunes. They went to see a performance of Cirque du soleil. They ate huge steaks and drank a lot of liquor. They had an amazing time. They were finishing up their night at Tao when Jodie was approached by a gorgeous older guy. He had been watching the small group for around an hour as they danced and sang along and he couldn't take his eyes off this girl. She had something. The others were cute too, no doubt, but the blonde with the body. Wow.   
He was confident in the way older guys always are. Suave but not sleazy. Jodie noticed him earlier looking at her with his deep dark eyes but ignored it. Until she couldn't. He finally approached her.   
" You look like you're having a fun night." He had a British accent. Refined. Hot.   
" We are."   
Melissa and Millie were looking at him and sizing him up. Shauna was too drunk to care.  
" Yep. And you are?" Melissa had stepped up. She didn't want Jodie to feel uncomfortable when the guy was obviously giving her the eye.   
" Please excuse my rudeness. I'm Daniel Chaplin. I work for Sony Music. I came over because I thought I recognised you. Correct me if I'm wrong but you are a group?"   
The girls were too stunned to reply. Melissa just nodded and Millie was staring at him. Jodie still had her wits about her.   
" Yes we're in a group. How would you have seen us? We've only played small local gigs. Nothing major."   
" It's my job to follow small local talent from all over the states and find the next big thing. I have hundreds of reviews passing over my desk and being researched by my team every week. I recognised you. Forgive me I can't recall your name but I certainly recall your face."   
" It's Jodie. Jodie Hawkins." He reached for her hand and she shook it firmly. " And this is Millie Spencer, Melissa Jones and Shauna D' Angelo." He shook hands with the others too.   
" How long are you Ladies in Vegas for?"   
" We fly home to JFK on Monday morning."   
" I'd like to take you all to dinner tomorrow night. Here let me give you my card and if you're free I'd be thrilled if you'd join me." He handed them each a ivory coloured thick business card. " If you're able to make it just call the number and I'll sort out all the arrangements. Goodnight Ladies." And with that he turned and left them. The girls all looked at each other for a few moments trying to take in what had just happened. Jodie looked down at the card in her hand. Sure enough it read in fancy scriptive writing Daniel M. Chaplin. Talent research and co-ordination, Sony Music Entertainment followed by a office number and a mobile number. She turned over the card and found a scribbled message in black pen on the back. It read 'Call Me' .


	31. Loyalty

Not so early the next day the girls were eating brunch in Millie and Shaunas hotel room. As they sipped mimosas and got ready for the day they discussed what to do about Mr Daniel Chaplin.  
"The card looks legit but c'mon if he sees that many different reviews how would he remember us?" Mel was shaking her head.  
" He remembered Jodie , That's what. You could practically see his hard on for her." Millie didn't hold back. Shauna laughed and threw back some more of the drink. " All we gotta do is ring the office number. We ring up, confirm he is who he says he is then we decide."  
" That's a good idea Shauna." Jodie passed her cell phone over. " Go on then. Call."  
" Ok. Leave this to me." Shauna took the phone and went out onto the balcony closing the glass door behind her. The other girls all sat and watched from the bed as she talked but they couldn't hear anything. Finally after quarter of an hour Shauna came back in. She was smiling. " He's for real." She held up her hand for quiet as they all started asking questions at once. " It took ages to get transferred to the right person but I finally got to speak to his secretary and he confirmed that Chaplin is actually head of new talent management, Based in LA, For Sony Music, and is currently in Las Vegas, Nevada, on a business trip."  
" Holy Shit." Mel was looking around the room hardly believing what she was hearing.  
" So what do we do?" Shauna waited for the others to speak.  
Jodie took the phone from her. " We call him." 

Before heading out to dinner that night Jodie rang Sal. It only had time to ring twice before he answered  
" Hi babe. How's it going? Are you enjoying yourself? What you been doing?" He was firing questions at her and Jodie couldn't help but laugh.  
" I'm good Sal. It's amazing here. We're just going out for dinner and drinks but I wanted to hear your voice first. Everything ok there?"  
" Yeah. All good. Murr just called by with his new girl. She seems nice. I miss you. Come home soon ok?"  
Jodie promised she'd be home as scheduled on Monday and he double checked the flight times with her. After she hung up she felt bad not telling him about their upcoming dinner with Daniel but she hadn't wanted to get him all worked up about nothing. 

Nine pm and the girls entered the swanky restaurant located in the MGM Grand Hotel. They had gone all out knowing that this was going to be an exclusive place to eat and their one attempt to impress the Music Mogul. They all looked fantastic. Daniel had sent a limo to pick them up and deposit them right at the door. Now he approached them.  
" Ladies. I'm so glad you could join me tonight. Shall we?" He turned and led them to a large table towards the back of the room. They were seated and drinks were served. After small talk they were eager to turn to matters at hand. It was Jodie, seated to his right that took the bull by the horns. " So why are we here Daniel?"  
Daniel smiled displaying a mouth full of pearly white perfect teeth. " You intrigued me. I've spent the day having your reviews gathered and sent to me. They're good. All of them. I've watched clips of you perform on YouTube and I like what I hear. I mean I'm going to have to hear you perform just for me but I'm interested in you." Daniel said all of this whilst looking at Jodie. Realising this he turned to the others as well to include them in the conversation. " The name needs to be changed and your own songs need more work but it's there. You have potential and I can help you."  
The girls were excited despite themselves. They had been working hard and people told them they were good, but to hear it from this guy really did mean something. He talked some more about marketing and exposure but they were a little lost. Dinner passed by in a flash and when he suggested they have a few more drinks in a club they willingly agreed. He paid with a Black American Express card and Millie thought she was going to faint. This was actually happening.To them. They arrived at the penthouse of the newest Hotel on the strip which housed the most exclusive nightclub and were whisked past security and into the pulsing room. This was one of the best nights of their lives. As the girls explored their surroundings they got separated. Jodie found herself on the roof. She stood behind the railings and looked over the entire neon strip, hundreds of feet below her.  
" Beautiful isn't it?" Jodie turned to find Daniel stood there, extending a glass of pink champagne towards her.  
" Yes it is. Amazing. Thank you." She accepted the glass and they drank looking out together.  
" Melissa tells me you're in love."  
Jodie nodded, she didn't care for his slightly mocking tone . " Sal. We've been together a while now. And yes , I love him. Are you in love Daniel?"  
Daniel shook his head. " No such thing Jodie. If you want to make it in this business you need to know that from the start. There's no room for love. It's all about money and power. If you're serious about getting to the top you need to be single. Focused. I can get you to the very top but you'll have to prove you want to be there."  
Jodie nearly choked. " You're saying I should leave Sal?"  
" I can't make you do anything Jodie. I'm just trying to tell you, when you start down this path you'll find that things change. People change. I've seen it a million times. Sacrifices have to be made."  
" Well like I said. I love Sal."  
" I hear you.But trust me you need to love yourself and this band more"  
Jodie saw the girls coming up behind him and join them. They said no more about what they had been discussing. Daniel bid them goodnight and reconfirmed their meeting tomorrow afternoon. He was going to hear them play. The girls watched him leave.  
" Soooo what did the charmer have to say to you?" They were all waiting for Jodie to spill.  
" Some shit about how he can get us to the top but we have to be committed and single to do it."  
Mel and Millie looked a little concerned. It didn't bother Shauna as she was resolutely single and loving it.  
" What did you say?"  
" I told him I love Sal."  
" Awww I knew you did. You big puss."  
They laughed and finished off the champagne whilst taking in the incredible view. 

Jodie was dropping off to sleep when she heard Mel get up and pad over to her bed.  
" You awake?"  
" Mmmm yeah. Just."  
Mel got in beside her , putting her cold feet right on Jodie's legs.  
" Jesus! Are you even alive if you're that cold."  
Mel just laughed. " been out for a ciggie."  
They were quiet for a long time. Jodie thought Mel must have fallen asleep when she said " I'll leave Alexis if I have to. If he wants us single and seemingly ready to mingle. I'll leave her. "  
"I thought you loved her."  
" I do. But I want this Jodie. So much. More than anything. If we play like I know we can tomorrow and he hands us a chance we'd be so stupid not to take it. I reckon Millie would give Lance the shove too. He's started to play up again anyway. So that leaves you and Sal."  
" What about me and Sal? I'm not throwing him in."  
" Just think about what he said ok? He knows what he's talking about Jod. And we need you."  
Mel turned over and appeared to fall asleep. Jodie lay there in the dark, watching it slowly grow light, thinking about loyalties.


	32. Welcome home

They arrived at the studio Daniel had arranged for them early not really knowing what to expect. They had spent the whole morning debating about what to perform for him.They were shown into the small recording room by the sound engineer, where they warmed up and then proceeded to wait for over three hours. Daniel strolled in late just as they were about to give up and leave. He sat down with the engineer and told them they had time for just one song. He chose it for them. It was a tune by Whitesnake that they weren't really that familiar with. Still, they decided to go with it. They played, Mel singing as though her life depended upon it. Jodie was watching Daniel during their performance but his expression remained neutral. You just couldn't read it at all. When they were done he came through into the room.   
" Thank you girls. I have your numbers and someone will be in touch. Good luck. Safe journey back to New York." And with that he was gone. Not a backward glance.   
The four women looked at each other in stunned silence. After all that talk last night about helping them and now this.  
" I can't fucking believe this!" Mel was fuming.   
" Did you hear that? Someone will be in touch, what an asshole." Millie was just as wound up. They left the studio and travelled back to the hotel. Each wrapped up in her own thoughts. His attitude had knocked them for six. It was their last night in Vegas and they needed a lift now more than ever.   
" You know what? Fuck this. Fuck Daniel and his bullshit. He was probably just trying to fuck us over anyway. This is our time. Let's go make a hell of a night of it." Shauna was attempting to rally the troops.   
" Shaunas right. Let's go enjoy tonight." Jodie smiled at her friends and finally they managed to get Mel and Mil on board.   
Just a few short hours later the four of them found themselves in hedonistic heaven as they partied the night away. Daniel long forgotten as the booze flowed. 

Arriving back at JFK Alexis was waiting to pick them up and they made the quiet journey home. They were too tired to even speak. Jodie got dropped off at her place by ten and she gratefully made her way up the stairs to her home. Throwing her bags onto the sofa she kicked off her shoes and flopped into bed and slept soundly for the next six hours. She only roused herself when she heard the phone cut into her dreams. Fumbling around she finally found it.   
" Hello?"   
" Jodie? Thank God I was gettin worried. Are you ok? When did you get back?"   
" Sal?"   
" Yeah it's me. Are you ok?"   
" Still drunk. Phone you later."   
She could hear him laughing even as she hung up and turned back over to get some more shut eye.   
She finally made herself get up and shower at six. She figured she'd better make the effort to go see her boyfriend. Pulling on fresh clothes and doing her hair and makeup she felt a little more alive. On her way out she called in to see Ben and Jake to give them the small presents she had brought them back. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Sal was grinning as he caught sight of Jodie coming into the bar.   
" Did ya miss me?" She pulled him in to her and they kissed.   
" Nah. Not at all" Jodie pouted, sticking her lip out, pretending to be upset as he hugged her back fiercely betraying the fact that he had actually felt a little lost without her.   
" Never leave me again." He kept kissing her oblivious to anyone else who was watching.   
" So what have I missed?"   
Sal filled her in on what had been going on. Which wasn't much. The bar was quiet.   
" Think you can get outta here? Let's go to dinner."   
Sal agreed and called over to Thom " Think you can manage without me? I got a date"   
Thom shot them a thumbs up and they left together.   
They ate at a small Italian they both liked near the bar. Jodie filled him in all about their adventures in Vegas, including the ultimately disappointing chapter about their shattered hopes.   
" Ah Jod. Look don't worry about it. Look at it like experience. Next time you'll know how to handle it better."   
" Yeah. I guess you're right. I just feel like the others are let down and if we'd just been a little more prepared..."   
" Listen it wasn't just on you. You shouldn't feel bad"   
Jodie just nodded. They moved onto the topic of Murrs new girlfriend. 

Later after a sweet, slow, delicious bout of welcome home sex Jodie was drifting away in Sal's arms when she heard her phone ping. Turning, she found he was already sleeping so she didn't feel guilty about getting up and rooting through her jeans pocket to dig it out. There was a text message. From Daniel.


	33. Big News

Millie looked at the phone in disbelief. She passed it over to Mel who read the same thing quickly and then Mel passed it to Shauna. They didn't know what to say. Jodie was getting nervous.  
" Somebody say something. What do you think?" Jodie was watching the others carefully, not really sure how they would react. Then she saw Mel start to grin like a Cheshire Cat.  
" Are you kidding me! This is fucking awesome!"  
Shauna passed Jodie's phone back and she looked at the message for the thousandth time since receiving it last night. 

Played your recording to Doug Morris (CEO) and Antonio Reid. Both love it. Want to meet ASAP. Call me. D

" Is it too early to call him do you think?" They were currently sitting in Mel and Alexis' home. Jodie had arranged for them all to meet here this morning at eight on her way to The Reading Tree. Now it was ten past.  
" No. Call him."  
" Ok, ok here goes." She dialled the number and there was a short pause before she heard the ringing tone kick in the other side.  
" Mr Chaplins telephone. How may I direct your call?" A lady had answered.  
" Um yeah, hi there my name is Jodie Hawkins and...."  
" Please hold while I connect you to Mr Chaplin."  
Cheesy music filled the line and Jodie whispered " I'm on hold" to the other girls who were hanging on every word. She switched it to speaker phone so they could all hear.  
" Good Morning Jodie. I assume you received my message." Daniels rich tones filled the room. He sounded like James Bond.  
" Yes I did. Thank you. What does this mean? "  
"Well it means that I have booked you and your friends onto a flight from JFK to LAX leaving this evening at six pm sharp. You have an appointment to attend here at headquarters in the morning. Arrangements for accommodation are being made now and I'll send you the details. Expect to be here for at least five days whilst we do more work with you. Test photo shoots, image lessons , many more auditions. But we'll try and make it fun too. Are you ready and willing?"  
The girls looked at each other and grabbed hands.  
" We're ready."  
" Excellent. Then I will see you tonight." and he hung up.  
They couldn't contain their excitement. They were squealing and jumping up and down like idiots. " LA here we come!!!!" 

Jodie told Mr B about the news and he was thrilled for her. Reassuring her that he could manage for a week without her he sent her home to pack and tell Sal.  
That was the one thing she was nervous about. She had only just got back from Vegas. She had a feeling he wasn't going to be too happy that she was shooting off to Los Angeles and without any warning.  
She arrived home and packed her clothes again in her small hold-all. Throwing in her cosmetics and toiletries she was done. After a shower, doing her hair, and change of clothes she was set. She made arrangements with the others to get to the airport and that left her just an hour to see Sal. She headed to his place to break the news. 

Sal opened the door and could tell immediately that Jodie was wound up. She couldn't keep still. Inviting her in he made his way out to the kitchen to grab a drink and she followed.  
" I thought you were working today babe."  
" Well I was but I got the week off. Sal, you won't believe this but I'm off to LA tonight. Me and the girls. We're going for a few days."  
Sal took a minute to absorb the info. He couldn't quite grasp what she was saying.  
" What now? Hold up , hold up. When did this happen?"  
Jodie told him about the message and about the subsequent phone call. As she was speaking he could hear her phone go off and she was checking it constantly. There were messages and instructions coming through from the band and from Daniels personal assistant telling her the flight details and about all the other arrangements.  
" So you're going tonight?"  
" Actually were going to have to leave in like an hour to get to the airport and check in.I'm about to go pick up Mil and Shauna then I'm leaving my Car at Mels and were getting a transfer from there. Daniels arranged it."  
" Well if Daniels arranged it all , then off you go I guess." Sal couldn't keep the bitter tone from his voice and Jodie wasn't going to let it go.  
" What's the matter with you? Shouldn't you be happy for us?"  
" Yeah I'm real happy. You've only been back one night Jod and you're going again. You don't even know this guy, this Daniel. Who is he? Huh? this could be some con job "  
" It's not a con job Sal. Look I'll be back by the end of the week. I don't want to leave with you like this. Can we not fight please?"  
Sal shook his head but reached for her " Ok. Good luck. Ring me when you get there."  
" I will baby. I promise. Look I gotta go..."  
" Go on get outta here." He showed her out and she left him with a kiss and another promise to call as soon as she was settled. It was the first promise she would ever break to him but it wasn't the last. 


	34. Going South

"FUUUUCKKK!" Sal launched his phone , throwing it clean across the room. It shattered leaving a notable dent in the dry wall. He took a few deep breaths trying to regain control before something else followed it. He was pacing the room rapidly, muttering random curses into the air, until finally , the red mist rescinded enough that he could sit and think this thing through properly. The last few conversations with Jodie had all ended like this. She had been gone for four weeks now. Everytime they spoke she said she'd be home soon. This time however she had finally admitted that she didn't really know when she'd be back. And to top it all she was living with that fucking slimy sounding Brit. In his home. Sal felt like a prize chump. Rising he grabbed his keys and his jacket and cursing again when he saw the damage, he left his home, slamming the door behind him. 

" What the fuck is she playing at? And I swear on all that is good and holy if I hear that fucking douchebags name just once more...."  
Joe couldn't help himself " But Daniels so lovely..."  
Sal glared as his friends laughed. He had found himself at Joeys place. They weren't due to meet up tonight but when Joe had opened the door and saw the look on Sal's face he had ushered him inside and sent texts to the others to get their asses over there. Sharp. Now they were listening to the latest instalment of the saga.  
Taking a deep swallow of the Jameson's he had stopped off on the way over to pick up he continued. " You know what? I'm gonna go out there. I'm gonna go to frigging LA and I'm gonna have it out with her. Face to face. "  
Murr shook his head " Think about this rationally. How much would that cost you? Return tickets, place to stay, car hire. Then think about the emotional costs. What if you get out there and she breaks up with you? Are you ready to deal with that?"  
Q chipped in " If you want to go see her, go. Shit, it's gotta be better than sitting here stressing out all the time. Go. See how the land lies. But if you want my opinion there's nothing going on with this guy. Jodie's mad about you. "  
Sal appreciated his friends efforts to bolster his mood but he had already decided. He'd be booking a flight in the morning as soon as he was sober enough to do so. 

2800 miles away Jodie was feeling just as stressed. The promised few days had turned into weeks and there was no hint that they would be heading back to NY anytime soon. They had arrived at LAX and been swept into a different world. It was non stop. They spent the first few days in the studios recording demos for execs to listen to. Then they had been taken to Sony, where they met the CEO and the bigwigs and spent whole days in meetings. The girls didn't really understand everything but were smart enough to know how important all this was and so they were patient. They listened, made notes, asked questions, and started to learn. They met important people and played the game. Nights were spent at industry parties meeting the right people who could help them succeed. It was exhausting. In the sparse few hours Jodie had to herself in the week she made sure she phoned Mr B, who was fine, Jimmy, who was helping Mr B with the shop, and Sal. She missed him like crazy, but she was starting to dread dialling his number. It would start out ok but then quickly descend into a screaming match. She would try and explain what was happening but he didn't seem all that interested in what she had to say which hurt her. He had totally flipped his lid when she told him they were all staying in Dan's home. Things had gone downhill ever since. Now tonight's disaster. She had told him that they were about to sign a contract, a good one, and she would need to stay here for a while longer. He pressed her for a return date and when she could give it he had lost the plot. Hearing the barely contained fury in his voice she had hung up on him. She just couldn't take another argument. 

There was a light knock on the door.  
" Come in. " Jodie was just putting the finishing touches to her make up. Tonight's outing was to a screening of a new Brad Pitt film and Daniel had made arrangements for the girls to be seen there. He wanted their faces recognised. Mel came in and sat on the bed.  
" Looking hot Jod. Very hot. If you swung my way...'  
Jodie just smiled and winked at her in the mirror. Mel was looking pretty smoking herself. The LA sun and the diet they had been put on was agreeing with them all. When they actually got time to see any sun. Or actually eat.  
" Heard you on the phone earlier. Things still going south with Sal?"'  
Jodie sighed. " I hope not. Seems like he's continuously pissed at me."  
" Listen sweetie, I know it's not what you want to hear but I gotta admit Daniels right on this one. I let Alexis go. Lance is a distant memory to Millie. Maybe you need to cut the strings...."  
" Daniel can't exactly say anything Mel.He can shove his advice. He's fucking Shauna. Probably right now in fact. So all his crap about being single is just bullshit."  
Mel knew she was right. Daniel and Shauna had been at it like rabbits since the girls had moved into his condo at his insistence in the second week. Shauna was in heaven, and had told them everything of course. They all thought it was mildly amusing considering his big speeches on public image and appearing to be single just the week before.  
Hearing Millie call up to them to get a move on or they'd be late they both rose.  
"Look honey. I feel ya ok? I miss her. But I know that it'll be worth it in the end. We need to focus on this now. On us."  
Nodding along just to get her to shut up Jodie followed her out of the door and down the stairs where they were greeted by a very flushed , rumpled looking Shauna and a grinning Millie.  
Jodie looked at Mel who shook her head and hid her own grin. Linking arms with her they made their way out the door where Daniel was waiting for them all in his limo.  
" Ladies let's hit that red carpet."


	35. Break up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Sal was surprisingly rested after his six hour flight into LA. He passed easily through arrivals and went straight to the nearest car rentals booth. An hour later, with a lot of help from the inbuilt sat nav he was on the way to the address that Shauna had text him earlier that morning. 

Pulling up outside the huge house deep in the hills didn't do much to dampen Sal's acute jealousy. It was gorgeous. The wrought iron gates guarding the property were ten foot high and the walls surrounding the whole property looked impenetrable. He had parked up opposite and was looking in through the locked gates at the expansive courtyard. Finally he noticed the small discreet entryphone and lifted it to his ear.  
A smooth voice asked him how it could be of assistance.  
" Yeah, um , hi I'm looking for Jodie Hawkins. Is this Daniel Chaplins residence?"  
" It is sir. Please could you look up at the camera placed directly above you and I'll check for admittance. Could I take your name?"  
" Salvatore Vulcano." He looked up and sure enough there was a camera. He resisted the urge to flip the bird. A few minutes passed and just as he was about to repress the button he heard a buzzing noise and the gate swung open. Sal stepped over and entered. He was greeted by Daniel himself who was waiting for him by the front door.  
" Sal. I've heard a lot about you. Welcome. Please do come in. Drink?" He offered his hand and Sal shook it briefly taking some secret delight in the fact he was able to give him a limp fish shake he reserved for taking the piss.  
He followed him into the house, and right through to the poolside decking area. Daniel had been talking the whole time but Sal hadn't taken anything in as he gaped around him at the amazing home.He really didn't want to be impressed. They sat and drinks were served by the housekeeping staff.  
" Not that I don't appreciate your hospitality an' all but I came to see Jodie."  
" I know you did Mr Vulcano. However she is an extremely busy young lady at the moment. She's currently in our headquarters downtown. I believe that the newly named Lucky Seduction are having a photo shoot with Rolling Stone at the moment. She is not expected back for quite some time."  
" Well if you just give me an address I'll find my way there."  
Daniel smiled. " I don't think you quite understand. You wouldn't be able to see her today I'm afraid."  
" Cut the shit. I want you to ring my girlfriend and tell her I'm here. Then I want to see her."  
" As I said. She's busy. I think you need to how did you put it, cut the shit, here Sal. Jodie is moving on. She's going to be huge. I'm taking these girls to the top. I'm taking them all over the world. I don't think there's going to be room for a bar tender from Staten Island to join them. I'm sure you understand."  
Sal didn't think of himself as a violent man. He had broken up fights a few times. He'd only ever hit a boy once when he was twelve and the kid was picking on his sister but he didn't hesitate. He stood swiftly knocking his chair over in his wake. He lunged at Daniel over the table and grasping him by his Armani collar he pulled him off his own chair. They struggled together each throwing punches before Sal landed a blow connecting with Dan's chin knocking him on his ass. Seeing him on the floor brought them both to their senses. " I'll see myself out." 

Jodie's phone was ringing and as the photographer was busy doing a solo session with Shauna at the moment she answered.  
" Hello?"  
" Jodie it's me."  
Jodie smiled. Despite all the recent problems she loved hearing his voice.  
" Hey. So you're talking to me huh?"  
" Listen. I'm here. In LA. I need to talk to you. I need to see you. Where can we meet?"  
Jodie couldn't take it in for a second " Here? Oh my God. Where?"  
" I'm just leaving the place you've been staying. Oh and there may be a problem there."  
"What? Look I'm downtown. I'll send you an address meet me there in an hour?"  
" I'm on my way."

Jodie ducked out of the rest of the session and made her way to a bar they had been in once on their first night. She sent him the address and waited.  
A couple of drinks later she looked up and saw him striding toward her table. He was really here! Jumping up to greet him she was slightly deflated when his return greeting wasn't warm. In fact it was ice cold.  
" Jodie. Look let's sit down."  
So they sat and she watched him run his fingers through his hair nervously while he waited for his drink. When it was finally delivered and the waiter was gone he started talking.  
" Jodie..... shit I don't know how to say this..."  
Jodie had an inkling on how this was going so didn't interrupt. She wasn't going to make it easy on him.  
" I think we should call this a day."  
" Really. And why is that?"  
" It's over Jod. It's obvious. You ain't coming back home. You're here. I'm there. That's it. Done." He didn't tell her that Daniels words had gotten through. The guy was an asshole but he was right. He couldn't hang round now.  
" Well if that's how you feel I can't do anything about it. I didn't think you'd be quite so mercenary about it but there you go. Fine. You coulda just phoned. Saved yourself a heap of cash."  
" Yeah well. Look for what it's worth. I'm sorry. "  
" Right. Ok. Well I'm off. See ya." She grabbed her bag and shot out the door before he could stop her or say anything else. He had wanted to tell her how much he had missed her. How much he loved her. Loved her enough to let her go. He knew the old saying about setting something free. He looked blankly at the wall for an hour, not drinking his drink, until he headed back to the airport to go home. 

Jodie was laying on her bed. She had come home to find Daniel with a nice bruise developing. Shauna had given her a mouthful about keeping her boyfriend under control and then they had started arguing. Shauna had shut up when she found out Jodie had just been dumped. Now she was here holding a pillow over her face to block the noise of her sobs. She didn't hear Millie enter and didn't know she was there until she lay down beside her. She didn't say anything just took Jodie in her arms and rocked her gently, stroking her hair, until she finally fell asleep.


	36. 18 Months later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a year has passed since the break up. It's now December 2006.

It was snowing steadily as the plane touched down at LaGuardia. Jodie stretched and gently nudged Millie who was drooling on her shoulder. They were home. It had been a long time since they had been in New York and Jodie's heart swelled at the thought of seeing her friends again soon. They left the plane first, a huge perk of flying first class and found their luggage waiting for them when they cleared border patrol. The four girls stopped for pictures with fans and to sign autographs and then they were whisked to the Manhattan apartments that had been rented for them for the next few months while they worked on their new album. They were all looking forward to some time to relax and recover. Since their debut single had hit last summer things had been crazy. The album had followed shortly after and then the tour of the States. It had been fun but it had also been tiring. A lot had changed. They had changed. 

The girls were all living in the same building but they each had their own apartment. They were glad to have some space. Being on the road together for the best part of a year could get old. Fast. Daniel and Shauna had married. The girls were shocked as they didn't see it coming but they could see the two of them were happy and who can argue with that? Besides it made Daniel even more determined to make his wife and therefore all of them successful and he worked tirelessly to ensure they had every opportunity available to them. Mel was seeing a model. The fact that she was not 'out' made it difficult sometimes but she stuck at it hoping that eventually things would come right. Millie and Jodie settled for fun. Short flings with eye candy hunks that they knew were going nowhere.They were both content with that. No strings. No drama and some frankly eye opening, mind blowing experiences. Jodie had taken a long time to get over Sal. For the first three months nobody dared mention his name in case it set her off bawling again. She had been hurt by, as she saw it, his coldness and the seemingly easy way he had been able to leave her. He hadn't called or contacted her at all. She resisted the urge to call him. She had thought, genuinely that he was ' the one' and she couldn't move on for a long time. Finally after six months, having had enough of seeing her mope around the girls had gotten her blind drunk and she had wound up in the bed of a singer from the band they were supporting at the time. The sex had been uninhibited and wild thanks to the drink and it had reminded her it was time to move on. 

Sal didn't wait six months. He had started bedding girls he met at the bar almost straight away. His coping and forgetting her mechanism was to fuck as many girls as possible. He avoided blondes but anyone else was fair game. His friends left him to his own devices figuring that he had to get it out of his system somehow and they could think of worse ways. Besides he had some amazing stories to share. He did eventually start to get bored of it and calm down. Then he would see an article about the band in the press or on TV and it would start him off again. They were gradually gaining in popularity and it was getting more and more difficult to avoid seeing them. Truth was he missed her. He was miserable without her. He had started hanging out at The Reading Tree with Mr Bukowski just so he could talk about her. Jodie still called Mr B every week for a chat and so he was the closet thing Sal had to news on how she was. He had told him yesterday that Jodie was coming home. Well back to the City anyhow and would be here for a while. She was going to visit him and her other friends on the Island. Mr B told him he would let him know when she was due. Sal had tried to act like he wasn't bothered but inside he felt the butterflies emerge from their tightly wound cocoons, stretch, and start to take flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate any feedback/ comments/ critique.   
> Don't be shy!   
> Let me know what you think xx


	37. Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Cannonball by Damien Rice. Beautiful lyrics.

The chime of the door rang out loud and clear alerting Leonard Bukowski that he had his first potential customer of the day. It was eleven thirty. Things had been quiet at the Tree for a while now. People weren't buying books like they used to. He was starting to seriously consider letting the good folks at Starbucks take the place off his hands. Folding his paper he rose slowly, he wasn't as sprightly as he had been even two years ago, and made his way around to the front desk.  
" How can I be of assistance miss?"  
Jodie slipped off her oversized glasses and gave him a blinding smile " How about a hug?"  
" JODIE!! I can't believe it! C'mere." They embraced hugging each other tightly.  
" Ah I missed you Len. How's tricks ?"  
" You look so good. You're a real sight for sore eyes Jod. Lemme take you to lunch and I'll tell you all my woes."  
Jodie shook her head and with a laugh told him " No, for once I'm taking you to lunch." 

A short while later they were in the Deli just around the corner. They had lunched here hundreds of times during their friendship. They swapped stories. Jodie told him about her travels. He told her about the shop and filled her in on all the news with his family. His youngest son Samuel had asked him to go live with them over in Long Island and he was for the first time seriously considering it. Jodie was sad to think of Mr B getting older and retiring but she knew it made sense. As they were eating chocolate Babka and sipping hot strong coffee with every other topic exhausted the conversation finally turned to Sal.  
" He's been real good with Me Jod. He comes in every Monday morning now. Helps me with the deliveries. Unloads it all. Even puts 'em on the shelves for me." He took a long sip of his drink before continuing " He never fails to ask about ya. I told him I'd let him know when you were back. Can I keep my promise?"  
" Do you mind keeping schtum for a while longer?"  
Len shrugged " Ok Kid. What you got planned?"  
" I'm still working that out." 

Jodie spent the rest of the day in the Shop. It was like coming home. They did have a few customers in the afternoon which cheered Mr B up a little. They locked up at six and Jodie dropped him off at home.  
" I'll see you soon Mr B."  
" Don't leave it so long next time. I miss you kid."  
They hugged again and she waited until he was inside safely before she pulled off. It was actually her second visit to the Island in a week. The first had been to her old apartment building. She had gone to dinner with her old neighbours. She had spent hours seeing them all and catching up. The place had changed for the better. The building had been given a facelift and there was now a proper communal garden for the kids to play in. Jimmy was still there as were the Johnsons. They had been so welcoming it was as if she had never left. She only had one more place, one more person she wanted to see. She started up the car and headed to Full Cup. 

Sal was watching the new girl Katie botching up the till. Jesus. What the hell were they thinking in hiring her anyway. He tried to rein in his impatience and went over to help her. It was good timing as he was helping her Jodie slipped in unnoticed. She chose the table that was just perfect for her needs. It had a good view of the bar and the room whilst also being situated in a little niche which if she was sitting back made it hard to see her from the bar area. She kept on her sunglasses but removed her long black winter raincoat and hat.She realised she probably looked like she was in a bad spy film but the clientele at the Cup was usually a little on the kooky side so no one paid her any attention. She had cut and restyled her hair , and although still blonde it now had long layers and lowlights running through it. She glanced around the room and thought she was probably safe. She didn't recognise the waitress who took her order or any of the other girls darting around with trays. She made a mental note to call Karen and catch up. It had been a while since she had spoken to her or the others. As she sipped her coke she wondered what the hell she was doing here. She was watching Sal behind the bar. He was flirting with his customer. She smiled to herself and looked at Drew doing the same thing. Her attention was diverted by Thom who was now up in the small stage in the corner of the bar.  
" Yo! Attention please. Welcome to Full Cup. It's open mic night and we eagerly await anything you have to share with us.Get on up here and spill your talent right out in front of us."  
Open mic was her favourite. She decided to stay for one more despite the fact she could get caught out. She knew she wasn't ready to speak to him. Christ she probably never would be. It had been a long time but she still obviously needed more.  
She ordered another soda and watched a scraggly bearded guy with an eye patch recite Keats. He was followed by a pretty Asian girl singing about death and destruction. She was glad the place hadn't changed all that much after all. She was just about to leave and had left her tip on the table when she was approached by a different waitress.  
" Hi."  
Jodie looked up at the red haired woman and smiled " Hi"  
" Sorry to bother you but aren't you Jodie Hawkins. You know from Lucky Seduction. It is you right?"  
Busted. " Yeah. Do you like the band?"  
" Oh my god. I love you guys. I listen to your album ,like , every day."  
Jodie smiled. " Well thank you."  
" Could you sign this for me please?" The girl thrust her notepad towards her with a pen. Jodie flipped to a clean sheet and asked her name.  
" Rebecca."  
Jodie signed the pad for her with a flourish.  
Jodie slipped off her glasses. They were redundant now. " Bec, listen I was just here for a quiet drink so I'd appreciate if you could not draw any attention to me. I'm just leaving anyway so..."  
" You're not going to sing? It being open mic and all , I thought maybe you could get on up there and give us a tune. "  
" I really don't think so..."  
But to Jodie's horror Rebecca was already running up to the recently vacated microphone.  
" LISTEN UP EVERYONE!! We have a real celebrity in our midst tonight! Oh my gosh I'm so excited" Rebecca could see Jodie urgently trying to get her to shut up but it was no use. " Tonight in this very bar Jodie Hawkins of Lucky Seduction. Come on up here Jodie."  
Time seemed to slow. Jodie didn't know what else to do. She couldn't very well scarper out the door. She didn't dare look toward the bar where she knew he would now be looking at her so she headed up to the stage. She could hear clapping and cheers which bolstered her a little. She stopped on the way to beg and borrow an acoustic guitar from a guy waiting to perform himself. She stood on the stage and the lights were shining down directly above her. It was hot and sticky up there. She looked across and locked eyes with Sal. He looked as shocked as she felt. Still, too late to warn him now. She knew what she was going to sing. A song that when she had heard it she had loved and she wished she had written. It was one of her favourites.  
" Good evening Full Cup!" There were a few cheers and whistles. She could see Thom and Drew grinning at her. She could see Sal looking around in disbelief.  
" I don't know if any of you are aware but I actually used to call this place one of my homes." More cheers.  
" Thom, Drew,.... everyone it's great to be back "  
She started strumming the instrument plucking out the notes. And she sang

" There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
There's still a little bit of you laced in my doubt  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on  
There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness  
There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed" 

She sang the whole song with a pure strong voice. It was beautiful. She finished to loud applause and cheers. She stepped down handing the guitar back to its owner with thanks. She managed to make her way slowly through the now crowded bar to pick up her coat and purse from that traitor Rebecca. Thom and Drew were waiting for her by the bar and they swooped her up and covered her in kisses. After a quick chat and a promise to come back in and see them later on in the week they took her out back through the bar to use the staff entrance. She dreaded asking but knew she had to.  
" Where did Sal go?"  
Thom cocked a thumb up the stairs.  
" Do you mind if...."  
" Are you kidding? Get up there. "  
Smiling gratefully they left her to make her way up to see him.


	38. Reminds me of you

Sal was standing on the other side of the office door. His back pressed up against it. He could hear her heels clipping up the stairs. Seeing her had knocked the wind right out of him. She looked amazing. Different to when he knew her but at the same time exactly the same. Shit did that even make any sense. Hearing her sing that song. He remembered lazy Sundays in bed listening to the album her snuggled up under his arm just laying there. Just being. He had to get some space, some air just to think. Hearing her knock he made a split second decision. Opening up he was face to face with her, just inches apart. He could smell the mint on her breath and her perfume. He could see her lips start to form a word but before she could utter it he pulled her close and covered her still lucious red lips with his own. 

Jodie hadn't expected the kiss but she accepted it. She met it and passed it back just as urgently as he was doing to her. Her hands dropped what she was holding, her coat and bag, and she brought them up to his face. One laced into his hair as the other cupped and caressed his cheek. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Tongues met and filled each other's mouths twisting gently. Finally sated they pulled away slowly.   
" Well If I knew that was waiting for me I'd have come back a lot sooner."   
Jodie looked at him and noted he looked sad more than anything.   
" Sorry I didn't warn you. It was kinda spur of the moment. "   
Sal nodded but didn't say anything. He was just watching her. He almost didn't believe she was here. Standing right in front of him.   
Jodie tried to fill the silence. " Mr B told me you'd been helping him out some. Thank you. Thanks for doing that."   
" What are you doing here?" His tone took her off guard. It was bitter. He was a mess about this.   
" I came to see Mr B. I called in here to... I don't know to reminisce I guess. To see you Sal."   
" What if I don't want to see you? You ever think of that Jod. Ever think how it might be to have you stroll in here and take over my goddamn bar, just stroll in and sing your pretty little songs and make everyone fall in love with you all over again."   
" HEY! who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You were just invading my mouth. I haven't taken over your bar! Are you fucking nuts!?"   
Sal didn't reply just took her in his arms again and kissed her. Hard. This time Jodie didn't respond. Pushing him off her she shook her head. " No. No kissing me. You need to straighten your shit out. When you're feeling more settled call me. We'll talk." She walked to the desk and scribbled her number on the pad there.   
" Bye Sal."   
She moved past him and he heard her shut the door as she left.   
Sal returned to the bar, and spent the rest of the night listening to everyone talking about the reappearance of Jodie Hawkins.


	39. Changes

"So, you ring her yet?" Brian and Sal were sitting in the bar. It was Monday night. Nobody around. Sal shook his head. He had been carrying the number for over a week in his wallet but still hadn't used it. He still didn't know if he was going to. His first mistake had been telling his friends. Now they wouldn't let up about it.  
" Sal. Seriously. Why haven't you spoken to her? This is Jodie we're talking about. Protest all you want. I know how you feel about the girl."  
" No offence Quinn but you don't know shit."  
" Alright then tell me how it is. C'mon. I'm all ears here."  
" How can you claim to know how I feel about her when I don't even know myself? I saw her. I panicked. I kissed her. Now my stomachs churning and I have a constant headache. I'm stressed out. I wish she'd stayed away."  
" No you don't. If you really never wanted to see her again why were you keeping tabs on her all this time? Huh? We've all seen you read the articles and look at the pictures. That and practically working for her old boss. C'mon Sal. Get real."  
Sal looked at his friend. " I just can't go through that again."  
There was nothing Brian could say to that. He knew Sal had taken the break up badly. He had seen more than the others so knew the true depth of it.  
" Alright man. So give me the number and we'll burn it. Right now. Then it's done. Call it symbolic. Once the number has gone you give it up. No contact."  
Sal took the number from his wallet and handed it to Q. Quinn saw the picture of Sal and Jodie nestled in there as his friend had rustled through but chose to ignore it. He took a lighter from his own pocket and flicked it. The small flame danced in his hand.  
" Last chance. What are you doing?"  
" Burn."  
Quinn sighed but fed the paper to the heat and they both watched it begin to blacken and finally light up properly. Brian dropped it as it hit his fingers and the ash scattered over the bar. 

Jodie was having dinner with the band in Shauna and Daniel's penthouse suite. Mel had brought Anastasia the Russian model. Millie had brought a guy she met on her first night back in the city. Shawn was an aspiring singer and a complete hottie. Millie was smitten. Jodie was the odd one out attending alone. They had eaten and were all sitting around the vast dining table drinking and chatting.  
" So. Down to business ladies. I must now admit that Shauna and I have a hidden motive for inviting you this evening." Shauna had been quiet and looked decidedly shifty all night and was now looking at the floor.  
Jodie was immediately alert even if the others weren't. Mel was whispering sweet nothings in the models ear and Millie and Shawn were laughing quietly on the other side of the table.  
" So spit it out Daniel. What's going on?"  
" I have decided to take things in a different direction. I have learnt that Shauna has a wonderful singing voice. She will start to have a bigger singing presence. Jodie I think you should take over on percussion. Mel you stick to lead from now on and Millie you stay where you are. "  
Jodie looked around and was thankful that the others were finally starting to take notice.  
Mel was dangerously calm. " Daniel you must be hearing differently to me. No offence Shauna but you cannot sing. You've never sung. You've never wanted to. Why now?"  
Mel looked at Millie and Jodie both of whom nodded in agreement.  
" Daniel said I can so I want to." Shauna stuck her chin out and Jodie was reminded of a petulant child who won't take no for an answer.  
Jodie spoke up " Daniel. I think you're out of order. You can't just change the entire dynamic of the band and expect us to be ok with it. And Shauna c'mon honey no offence you know I love you but you also know you can't carry us with your voice."  
Shauna blushed bright red but didn't answer. Daniel again stepped in.  
" Ladies. This is what Sony want. So this is what will happen. Tomorrow morning we go into the studio and start recording the songs you already have together. Shauna will sing them. If anyone has a problem then you are welcome to walk."  
Millie looked around. The look of disbelief on her face was mirrored on the others.  
Jodie looked at Mel, then at Millie. They all nodded in unison and stood.  
" Daniel, Shauna, Thank you for dinner. But I do have a problem. I'm walking."  
" Me too." Mel pulled her date up from the table and started to gather her things.  
" Sorry Shauna. Me too." Millie rose too followed by the mute Shawn.  
The five of them left together. They stood waiting for the elevator in the hallway and could hear the couple left behind shouting at each other. Jodie suppressed a smile. She had a feeling Daniel would soon regret trying to talk Shauna into this. And she had no doubt that he was the origin of this whole thing. They left each other at their doors agreeing to meet up early to discuss their options after they had chance to calm down. Jodie could almost see the smoke coming out of Mels ears.  
Jodie entered her apartment and automatically went to check her answerphone. No messages. Sighing she kicked off her shoes and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Taking it back to the huge couch she threw herself down and thought it all through. She had a feeling that as long as they stuck together that Daniel would have no choice but to back down. The company had sunk a lot of money into the band and logically they wouldn't want to just chuck that away. It wouldn't make sense. No, she was confident that they were safe. He was just trying to push Shauna. She could understand it in a way but it didn't make it right. As she lay there her mind turned back to the other thing worrying her. She felt like a hormonal teenager. Why hadn't he called? After the kiss they had shared she didn't understand the silence. Time was getting on and everyday she didn't hear from him she lost a little more hope. She thought about calling him but quickly dismissed it. She had gone there first. The ball was firmly in his court. He just wasn't playing. Finishing her drink she hit the shower and then turned in. She plugged in her music and was quickly asleep.  
In the living room the phone rang. And rang. The answer machine kicked in.


	40. Everything can change

Jodie rose very early as planned and washed and dressed quickly. It was just getting light as she tied up her hair and collected her things together to meet Mel and Millie when she saw the blinking light. Thinking it was probably a message from one of the girls she hit the button.  
" Hi." A long pause. Jodie knew who it was straightaway and had to stop herself from doing a little victory dance. Sal had called her! " um so anyway I'm sorry I haven't rung sooner but I've been busy. Listen I'd like to talk to you, you know if that is you want to talk to me still, so if you do want to I'll be home all day tomorrow until six and then I'll be at the bar. So call me or come see me. You know, whatever. Ok bye. Bye." She couldn't help but smile at the nervous sound in his voice. She gave in to her instincts and did dance right out the door. 

She was still grinning as she knocked on Mels door. It quickly fell away when she saw her friends scowl. " Come in Jod. We have big problems." She followed her into the room and saw Millie already there sipping tea. She sat down next to her and noted she had been crying.  
" How long have you two been here?"  
Mel sat down too. " All night. I just couldn't let it lie. I rang Roger. That guy we met once he's like Daniels boss right?"  
" Right. So did you get anywhere?"  
" Daniel is a sneaky goddamn bastard. He's been setting us up Jod. All of us including his own wife. Either that or she's in on it. She's had to stop me from going up there and murdering the son of a bitch."  
Jodie looked at Mil who nodded her confirmation.  
" What's going on?"  
Mel explained that Daniel had been requesting a shit load of money from the company, telling them it was going on promotion and expenses for the girls. In reality Daniel was taking ninety percent and only passing on the minimum amount. He wasn't paying their bills and hadn't been dealing with their expenses at all. He was stealing from the company and using them as a front. Mel had put it together when Roger had asked her about how the studio time was going. Mel had told him they hadn't set foot in a studio to start on the new album as yet and in return he had confirmed Daniel had sent in numerous bills for travelling and hundreds of hours recording already. Jodie thought it all over quickly. She knew she hadn't charged anything to the company. Daniel had told them the apartments were rented through Sony but otherwise she and the other girls were paying their own way. He had even asked them to pay their own travel telling them the company would refund it. They hadn't seen a penny as yet.  
Jodie could feel her own temper rise even as she felt sick. She knew what they were saying was right. She could feel it.  
" Right. Well I think it's time we confront the problem then. Don't you?"  
Mel smiled but it held no warmth. She was ready to kick some ass. Millie wiped her face and nodded. They left and headed back up to the luxury suite on the top floor. 

Much shouting later they finally had the truth. Daniel had basically admitted their suspicions.He was like a worm wriggling on a hook. He was also fending off calls from his bosses demanding to see him. The most shocking thing to Jodie was the fact that Shauna already knew. Their friend and bandmate had known all along that he was taking their money and she had said nothing. He and indeed she had ripped everyone off. They left the apartment one friend down. They headed to Sony to try and do something. Try and make them see that they were just as much victims of this as them but after a meeting with Roger and six other heads of various departments they were told that they were out. Shauna was involved and they couldn't be sure that they weren't all complicit. They left while they could. There was talk of Police involvement and they'd have to be interviewed. In the meantime they had to vacate their apartments today and hand back anything else bought by Sony which was basically everything. They headed back to the building in a cab. As they arrived they saw Shauna hurriedly getting into a limo with Daniel and about 20 suitcases. Looked like they were getting the hell outta dodge. They decided to do the same. 

A few hours later and with just three suitcases of clothes and various belongings between them they were sitting in Mels house. Jodie had given up the lease on her apartment a long time ago and Lance now had his wife and twin girls in Millie's old place. It was just luck Mel had decided to keep hers. It was hers outright, bought after her mother had passed away. They had been given a room each and were now sitting around the kitchen table. They were tired. Mad but tired. What a day. In one day they had lost practically everything they had worked so hard to achieve. Still Jodie knew deep down that this wasn't the final say on it. Not by a long shot. She knew these girls were like her. All cut from the same cloth. All fighters and survivors, they'd figure this out. Millie mumbled something about bed and left them to it. Mel called the model but got no reply. Big shock. Jodie heard her throw her phone down and leave the house, door slamming behind her. It was only as she sat there looking out at the overgrown back garden that she remembered how her day had actually started. It had started out good. He had called her. She had an invitation waiting. She checked her watch, a Rolex, that ooops , she'd forgotten to give back and couldn't believe it was only nine. Felt like she'd lived three lifetimes today. She smiled to herself and picking up her jacket she quickly checked herself in the mirror. She'd do. She left the same way as Mel and made her way to The Cup.


	41. Friends in need

Thom and Drew were watching Sal on the opposite side of the bar. Sal had been on edge most of the day. He kept looking at the door and making silly mistakes.  
Thom nudged his friend " What's up with him?"  
Drew shook his head " Not sure. Best guess? It has something to do with our blonde bombshell"  
"Ah right. Yeah he said he'd phoned her. I take it he hasnt heard back then?"  
" I don't think so." Their next words were drowned out by a loud crash as Sal dropped the glasses he had been holding. Thom and Drew looked at each other and shook their heads. 

As Sal apologised and cleared up the shattered glass his mind kept going back to the message he had left for her. Despite the fact he had told Quinn he wanted to burn the number he hadn't told him it was already seared into his brain. He had looked at it so often he had memorised it anyway. Had she gotten the message and ignored it? Had she not heard it? it had been nagging at him all day. This was the final indication he was too stressed. Once everything was cleaned up he told the others he was going upstairs to do some admin. He had a feeling they were glad to see him go. 

Not even ten minutes later Jodie came in. Drew spotted her and sent up a quiet thank you to whichever god was listening. He beckoned her over.  
" Babygirl. Please tell me your here to see our miserable , clumsy friend? "  
Jodie laughed " Jesus. Is it really that bad?"  
Thom joined them and nodded his confirmation " Worse. He's been like a bear with a sore head for days. How many glasses have we lost this week?"  
" Including tonight? Fourteen."  
" Where is the clumsy bear?"  
" Usual place. Tell me it's gonna be good news Jod or do I need to place a large order for Jameson's?"  
" He'll be fine. Can I go up?"  
" Sure. Mi Casa es tu casa. Go on."  
" Thanks Guys. Say as I'm feeling cheeky can I ask you something?"  
" Anything. You know that."  
Jodie bit her lip. She felt embarrassed but she needed to ask.  
" You got any jobs going?"  
Thom and Drew looked at her for a second but it was only a second. Jodie always could surprise them " When can you start?" 

Sal heard the quiet knock. Sighing he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't doing anything productive here. He had just been thinking of going home.  
" Come in"  
The door opened and she walked in. He shook his head softly as if in disbelief. She shut the door softly behind her and came and sat opposite him.  
" You got my message then." He spoke quietly. He sounded tired.  
" This morning. Feels like a lot longer though. Thanks for calling."  
He looked at her. She looked as tired as he felt. Her eyes were dark and she rubbed at them absently as they talked.  
" You wanna get outta here? Go get something to eat?"  
Jodie realised she hadn't actually eaten all day. She was famished and there was a headache threatening. " Yeah. I'd love to." 

 

They ended up getting Indian and going back to his house. They had swapped small talk but were quiet as he watched her pick at the rice and spicy lamb dish in front of her. When they were done he cleared the plates but they stayed in the kitchen.  
" So what's going on Jod. When and where are you jetting off to next? "  
Jodie didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Today seemed like some sort of surreal dream. She started to speak, to tell him about what had happened and the tears just started to spill down her cheeks. The dam broke. The huge shock, the hurt and the outrage she felt all rose to the surface and came cascading out. Sal couldn't believe what she was telling him. He had never seen her cry before and that was what shocked him more than the actual facts. He found some tissues and let her get it all out. When she was done and had stopped shaking and her breathing had gone back to normal only then did he speak.  
" You can stay here if you like. I mean no strings. I have spare rooms. You could stay with me until you get something sorted out. It's no problem."  
Jodie felt her heart tighten. He was a good guy she had always known that.  
"We have a place. Mel was renting out her place until a couple of weeks ago so we've gone back there. It needs a clean up but it's fine. We'll sort this out. I mean we haven't done anything wrong. They'll know that right?"  
Sal couldn't answer her. He didn't know where to start.  
" You got any cash?"  
Jodie shook her head. " Everything's tied up. He was looking after the finances and if we needed anything we asked him for it. Everything went to him to sort. He told us that it was how it worked. I don't even know how much we had earned."  
" Jesus he really did a number on you huh?"  
" I guess so." She took a deep swig of her beer.  
" Well look I can sort you out some cash to keep you going for a while. If they do sort this out maybe you'll get something back."  
Jodie shook her head. " I'll manage. I can sell the Rolex he gave us when our album came out" she showed him the watch on her wrist " and I already have a job set up so..."  
" You already have a job?"  
" Yeah. Congrats. Your best ever barmaid is back."  
Sal just looked at her. " Thom and Drew?"  
" Yeah they said it was ok but if its awkward..."  
" No it'll be fine. You need the cash so we'll make it work. Somehow."  
She looked at him and he met her gaze. She wanted to ask him if he felt anything other than pity for her but she just didn't have the energy.  
" Thanks Sal. I'll try not to make it strange. I'm sure you can work it that we don't have the same shifts or whatever."  
" Why would I do that?"  
Jodie shrugged " I don't know. Maybe you don't wanna work with me."  
" I loved working with you. You made it fun. We had some real laughs didn't we?"  
She smiled at the memories " Yeah. Yeah we did. Remember that time we had everyone in the bar hide so Drew thought he was in the twilight zone?"  
Sal laughed. That had been a good one. He still didn't know how close to eighty people had all hidden so well in the space of three minutes. He still remembered the look on his face.  
They spent the next hour reminiscing before he caught her yawning.  
" Stay here tonight. You can't go dragging back across the Island now. I'll make up the spare bed." Before she could protest he had gone upstairs.  
Half an hour later Jodie was lying in Sal's spare room. She could hear him getting ready for bed himself. She thought there would be no way she could sleep tonight with everything running through her mind but less than ten minutes later she was gone. 

Sal looked in on his unexpected guest and saw her chest rise slowly in deep sleep. She looked peaceful and he was glad she had managed to rest. He shut the door quietly and went back downstairs to start looking up ways to help her with her problem.


	42. Moving on

Jodie and the girls settled back into life on the Island quickly. It was almost as if the things that had happened to them for the whole last year of their life hadn't even occurred. Mel found a job in a local Diner in the kitchens. She was actually a really good cook and she found she enjoyed it. Millie found work back in her old job in a gardening centre. Even better Shawn, the aspiring singer had actually stuck around and he was staying with them too. Jodie was welcomed back not only at Full Cup but also in The Reading Tree. Mr B was more than happy to have her back and to see her home. Between them they started to get some cash together to keep the house and the cars Jimmy had found for them running. Jodie was reunited with her beloved old dog of a Mustang. They each sold their watches for a fraction of what they were worth but it was enough to get the small repairs done at home and buy some new bits of furniture. When they weren't working they spent their nights redecorating the rooms, sorting out the yard, and working out how they were going to get through all this. It still left a bitter taste in their mouths. The Police had interviewed them all separately for hours and had told them not to go anywhere. They had been back to Sony in the City a few times and given them statements too. Daniel and Shauna were ghosts. It wasn't through lack of trying but no trace of them could be found. 

Sal was good to her. He had helped her out a lot in the first few weeks. He had found her and the others cheap legal counsel and went with her to the plethora of appointments and legal meetings she had to attend. He was helpful and friendly but there was no hint of him wanting their friendship to go any further. He hadn't made any moves and taking the hint neither had she. It came to light why when she had been back at the bar for a few weeks. It was after hours. The bar was shut up tight the only people left inside were Jodie, Sal, Katie the other barmaid, Murr and Q. The three guys were finishing up their drinks. Jodie was out back getting stock and Katie was in the staff room getting changed. Jodie was coming back through to the bar when she heard Murr talking. It made her stop in her tracks and yeah, admittedly she started eavesdropping.   
" You tell Jod about you and Katie yet?"   
" I don't know if there is any me and Katie, it's early days, so no, I haven't mentioned it."   
" Are you kidding? You're sleeping with the girl and your ex girl works with her. You don't think that this is gonna come out sooner rather than later?"   
Quinn spoke up " Dangerous territory Sal. It's only a matter of time. Best it come from you than she find out some other way. They talk don't they?"   
" Yeah. They seem to get on. But it's nothing to do with Jodie who I'm seeing now same as if she was going with someone. It's all ancient history."   
" I don't think women see it the same way."   
Jodie had heard enough. She hadn't realised there was anything between Sal and Katie, whom she did actually really like. She was a little ditzy but she was a nice friendly sweet girl. They had shared a few laughs. She certainly hadn't witnessed any behaviour between the two like she and Sal had been in the beginning. She walked through into the bar area and the men switched topics. 

Later as they were all finally leaving and she was walking over to her car she noticed Katie getting a ride with Sal. She smiled ruefully. She had no hard feelings. She hoped that they would make a go of it and be happy. She didn't seem the type to go running off with a band and screwing everything in her life up and so she guessed that she was a better fit for him. She reached her car and nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around.   
" Jesus Christ Quinn!! Are you tryin' to kill me?"  
Brian chuckled. His deep brown eyes crinkling slightly as he laughed watching her regain her breath.   
" You saw that huh?" He flicked a thumb at the retreating car carrying Sal and Katie home.   
" Yeah. I actually heard you all talking about it earlier too. I can't say I blame him. She's cute."   
" So you heard the part where he said that he doesn't care if you start seeing someone too right?"   
Jodie watched him smile at her. He had a look in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. He moved slightly closer. She could smell his aftershave.   
" You making a play for me Quinn? "  
" I'm definitely trying to Jod. Is it working?"   
Jodie didn't answer him just smiled and got into her car. She started up the engine and her window came down. Screw it. What did she have to lose? There was nothing left anyway.   
" Are you getting in or what?"   
Brian didn't have to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming??? 
> 
> Do you think she should go through with it? 
> 
> Lemme know what you think.... 
> 
> X


	43. One night only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I decided to let her have a taste of some delicious Quinn. .. how could anyone deny a girl that?

They both knew what this was. One night. One chance. Neither of them were looking for love or anything else. This was just about tonight. The words hadn't been spoken but they both Understood. This was for them. No one else need know. He watched her undress slowly as he did the same. Naked and unashamed he admired her gorgeous body.Hours of dance instruction for videos had toned it and shaped it. She still had curves in all the right places. He had to admit that he had thought about this moment since he had first met her. Sal had asked him to stay away right from the off and he had respected his friend and his wishes. But now, right now at this moment even if Sal was here begging him on his knees to stop he couldn't have done it. She moved across the bed towards him and as she knelt on the edge of the mattress he moved to meet her. They kissed almost leisurely. Neither of them in a rush to end this. She moved her kisses down his neck to his chest. Small light kisses leaving a hot sensation where they had touched his skin. She worked her way back up and their lips met again. He pushed her back softly and she complied. Moving on top of her his hardness was almost aching but still he waited. He kissed her as she had him , working his way down to the delicate nightingale tattoo that was etched on her ribs. He captured her rosy hard nipple in his mouth and slowly manipulated it with his warm tongue. She moaned softly working her hands through his hair gently tugging at it. He moved further south planting kisses across her flat toned stomach and then the top of her thighs. This was all about anticipation, the climb, and although she had slowly started to open her legs he continued kissing down her legs to her feet. She laughed throatily as he massaged them gently. She was ticklish. Smiling to himself at her response he made his way back up the inside of her leg and finally found himself at her sex. 

Again with deliberate slow movements he bent his head to meet her centre and his mouth found the warm skin and velvety core. He lapped at her and she purred wrapping her leg around him instinctively and rubbing it against his back. She tasted good. So so good. He couldn't get enough burying his face deeper and spelling out the alphabet with his tongue. He didn't get through all twenty six letters twice before she started to shake and her hips bucked up around him. He felt her clitoris pulse and loved it he knew she was coming forcefully. He moved back up her delicious body and she didn't hesitate when he kissed her on the lips. " You taste so good. I'm doing that again later."  
She laughed and moved so he was the one now laying in his back. She returned the favour. Teasing him mercilessly with her mouth. He watched the dark red lipstick leave its mark on his length. Taking him to the edge then stopping, easing off until he could once again stand her taking his cock into her mouth again and again. She massaged his thighs as she worked on his dick moving her hand every once in a while to caress his balls gently driving him wild. Finally she showed some mercy and worked him just a little faster until he spurted deep into her throat. She swallowed and kissed her way back up to his mouth just had he had done to her. 

They kissed and caressed each other while Brian's body got itself together to start again. His fingers worked her G spot and she was unbelievably ready when he finally pulled on the condom. They started in missionary and moved through quite a few moves before ending with Jodie riding him reverse cowgirl. He watched and gripped her peachy ass as it moved up and down in a perfect rhythm. Rising slightly from the bed, his hand crept around and found her clit again and he worked it as she worked him. She came with a loud moan and he followed her lead. 

They lay in the quiet of the early hours whispering to each other. They talked about everything and nothing all at once. Both were still wired from the sex and they felt animated and energised by it. They laughed and all at once he knew why Sal had taken so long to get over her. She was really something this girl. Worldly yet still a hometown girl at heart. Her smile lit up the dark. Her hair so soft, tickling on his arm. Her nails gently tracing his superman tattoo as he told her the story behind getting it. Which led to him explaining origin stories of superheroes. Which later led to more sex. He found himself wishing he had a photographic memory so this would always be preserved inside his mind. Finally as the sun started to rise they both became quiet and he knew she had fallen asleep. He held her close breathing in her scent and warmed by her body heat he finally slipped under himself.


	44. Good news

Jodie shook him awake gently. She was showered, dressed and made up ready for work. He came around slowly reaching for her as she laughed and moved away. " I'm leaving soon. You want something to drink?"  
Rubbing his face and pushing his hair back he nodded. " Please."  
" C'mon then. I'll see you downstairs." She left the room and he heard her greet someone on the stairs. He got up and pulled on his clothes. After using the bathroom he made his way downstairs and joined the housemates around the kitchen table. No one raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Jodie and poured himself some juice as she passed him the toast.  
They talked about the days events and one by one started to leave to get to work. Jodie cleared the last of the plates and Quinn wound his arms around her as she stood at the sink. He dropped a kiss on her neck. Jodie closed her eyes. She liked Brian. A lot. But she couldn't let this get out of hand.  
" I'll drop you home but we'd better get moving."  
Brian took the hint and moved back. " Ready when you are sweetheart." 

The short drive to Brian's place was quiet. Jodie turned up the radio to combat the lack of conversation. He looked out of the window the whole way. Jodie left him to his thoughts.  
Brian's thoughts consisted of last night and the girl next to him. Last night he had been sure that he would work her out of his system and then they could settle back into their easygoing friendship. He had a gut feeling that that wasn't going to happen. Before he was aware or ready he found that they were outside his house.  
" Thanks for the lift."  
" No problems. See you soon Bri."  
He turned to her and she was smiling at him. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and got out of the car. 

Jodie had a busy rest of the day. Inbetween moving displays around in the shop and serving customers she also did a reading for the local kindergarteners. She didn't have time to think about anything until lunchtime. Mr B had gone to meet his sons so Jodie was alone in the store. She sat behind the counter and sipped her coffee whilst scrolling through her phone. She had an E-Mail from Sony. She opened it up. Read it through quickly and let out a small squeal. She hit her contacts list and rang Mel and then Millie. Finally she rang Sal.  
" Hello?"  
" Listen to this!"  
" Ok. Go on. "  
" Ok, ok , Dear Miss Hawkins blah blah blah right here we go. Sony Music Corp internal investigations have found no evidence that you or your fellow members were complicit in any way. Police investigation has also failed to find any evidence. Therefore please accept our most sincere apologies etc etc blah blah we were assholes etc. Oh then it goes on to say that they'll write again regarding monies owed to us."  
" That's great news Jod."  
" I know. I can't believe it! Can you believe it?"  
Sal laughed at her enthusiasm. " I'm glad for you honey. Really. "  
" Thanks Sal. You've been so good these last few months..."  
" Well you're my friend so.."  
" Thanks Sal. See you tonight."  
" Later."  
Mr B came back from lunch and hearing her news he insisted they shut up early and get a drink to celebrate. They spent the rest of the afternoon downing shots in the Cup with Drew. By the time Sal came in to work Jodie was putting Mr B into a cab and paying the driver double to get him home safe. Jodie walked back inside with him and they got to work after a quick toast of their own. Jodie decided to get it out of the way. " So Katie's nice."  
Sal smiled. She knew then. " Yes. She's nice. It's nothing major but it's been fun so far."  
" Good. I hope something happens for you. "  
" Thanks."  
They left it there and got back to serving. Much later on Jodie looked over and saw Brian had arrived at some point. He was sitting in his usual spot next to Murr and Joey at Sal's side of the bar. As she looked over his dark eyes met hers and she felt the intensity in his gaze. It didn't escape Sal's notice either.


	45. Acceptance

" What's going on?"   
" what do you mean?"   
" Don't play dumb Q. You know exactly what I mean. What's with the big moon eyes at Jodie?"   
Quinn shrugged and continued to swig his beer. " I like her." It was said quietly but firmly. Murr and Joey immediately started grinning and nudging him in unison but Sal's face was stony.   
" Whadda mean by that? You like her as a friend or something more?"   
Brian looked his friend dead in the eye. No flinching. " More. I'm going to be asking her to go with me. And if there's a problem with that then we need to work it out. "   
"Lemme get this straight. One of my oldest, closest friends is going to come on to my ex girlfriend, who I'm still kinda sorta fucked up about, who also happens to work for me. Is that about right?"   
Murr and Joey didn't know what to do. This was between these two. They stayed quiet.   
Brian's voice was low but firm " Lemme get this straight for you Sal. It's been two years since you dropped her. You have had so much ass since that we can't even keep count anymore. You currently have another girl on the go who you also work with. You've told us numerous times that you are over the girl. You're not going to fire her. You're going to wish me luck with this. I'm taking my chance."   
He pushed his stool back from the bar and the three open mouthed friends watched him approach Jodie. 

" And here's your change darlin' thank you" Jodie was just finishing up serving some guy in a fedora and a monocle. She hadn't witnessed what had just gone down a few feet from her but she looked at Brian and could see the set of his jaw. He looked pissed off.   
Automatically reaching for a beer she popped the cap and set it in front of him. " You ok?"   
He took a swig. " Me and you. Are we gonna do this or what? "   
She raised an eyebrow but smiling she asked him " I think we already did Bri."   
" Jesus. Why doesn't this get easier as you get older. I mean like do you want to do it again? because I do. A lot."   
Jodie couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face. " I think that could be arranged."   
" Good. Look Sal knows about this. I don't know how it's gonna go but I'm not backing down."   
Jodie looked over at the others. Joey and Murr had their thumbs up while Sal was actually smiling even if it was slightly begrudgingly.   
She leant over the bar and turned his head to show him what she saw. Acceptance. He smiled and when he turned back to face her she planted a kiss on his lips. 

They were twisted around each other this time in Brian's bed. She really hadn't expected to be doing this again, let alone so soon but before she had left work she had made a point of hunting out and talking to Sal. He had shrugged it off telling her it was none of his business and assuring her that there were no issues. Jodie didn't totally believe his words but before she could say anymore Katie had come upstairs to collect Sal to go home. Now here she was still breathing hard from their horizontal workout. She was under no illusions that they would be anything serious but she decided to have fun. He was a hot lover and a great guy. She guessed they'd have to wait and see how it progressed.


	46. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings :)

Jodie slicked on a coat of shiny lip gloss. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. She looked badass which is exactly what she needed to be today. The girls were going into the city for another, hopefully final meeting with Sony. Since the email had arrived some six months before telling them this was not their fault it had still taken this long to get to this point. Hearing Millie and Mel downstairs ready to go she hustled herself grabbing her jacket and heading down to meet them. 

The journey to the City was long and annoying as always but they made it to the large skyscraper in plenty of time. The other girls had pulled out all the stops too and the three attracted plenty of attention as they made their way through the huge marble lobby and into the glass elevators that whisked them to one of the top floors and the legal department. Their lawyer was there waiting for them as was Sal. Jodie was surprised but so glad to see him. Despite the glossy calm exterior underneath she was feeling sick with nerves. As Jodie had predicted things with Brian had been fun but brief. They still hung out and were great friends but they had worked the sex out of their systems.They hadn't fooled around for months. Things with Sal on the other hand hadn't been so great recently. He and Katie had broken up and she had left the bar. He always seemed to be in a bad mood and at first everyone had been sympathetic but as time passed and his mood didn't improve much people were starting to avoid talking to him in case they got caught by his sarcastic comments. She hadn't even told him this was going on today but knew he must have got the info from Mr B. She greeted him with a hug but didn't have time to say much as she heard them being called into the large meeting room.  
He just had time to whisper " Good luck" in her ear and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Smiling she followed the others into the room and the large glass soundproof doors swung shut behind her. 

Two hours later it was done. Handshakes and apologies given to the girls in person rather than by email. They were even offered new contracts but had already decided together against it. They were free to choose who to work with in the future. The new songs were written and ready to go. They had offers waiting for them. They were each awarded $ 50,000 in back payments of royalties and Sony would foot their legal bills.They left the room quietly giving their thanks to the team and to their legal team. Sal heard them coming out and rose to meet them. Jodie put her finger to her lips and winked to show him to keep quiet and they made their way out of the building with some real class. As soon as everyone else had dispersed and they were out on the sidewalk only then did they start the celebrations. Mel let out the loudest scream they had ever heard and they all started laughing and jumping around like clowns. Jodie explained to Sal what had gone down and he lifted her up off her feet and swung her around.   
" I'm so proud of you."   
" Thanks Sal. I couldn't have done it without you. You were so good when all this went down. So thank you."   
Sal didn't say anymore just leant in to kiss her. Jodie didn't hesitate. She kissed him right back. Breaking away slowly he was smiling.   
" Guess you're not being a grump today huh?" She teased him gently.   
" Guess all I needed was that kiss."   
Millie and Mel threw their arms around the two of them and suggested they get a drink to celebrate. 

An hour later they were sipping hideously overpriced cocktails in a bar. Millie had called Shawn who had joined them and Mel was chatting up the waitress. She seemed to be doing well too. Jodie and Sal were sitting next to each other and watching the action.   
" Does she ever strike out?"   
" I've never seen her fail yet. Even I've come dangerously close to falling for her charms."   
Jodie was only half joking but Sal spluttered into his beer and it made her laugh.   
" I'm sorry I've been an asshole lately Jod. Stuff going on behind the scenes."   
' Tell me about it? You can you know, talk to me when stuff is bothering you."   
" Yeah I know. It's just everything and nothing. The guys want to do more live shows and I'm swamped with the bar. I feel like there's not enough time in the day for everything to fit in. Then there's you."   
" Me? What have I done?"   
Sal took a deep breath. He'd been thinking about how to say this for weeks.   
" It's just you. I look at you and you take my fucking breath away. I know things haven't been easy for either of us the last couple of years. And then you moved on..."   
Jodie broke in " So did you."   
" Yeah, yeah I know but it wasn't being fair on anyone really. I still felt for you Jod. No one else compares. I tried and they did too I guess but that's the truth of it."   
Jodie didn't know what to say. Her heart was racing and her mouth felt dry. She met his green eyes with her own and saw the truth of his words there.   
She smiled at him and met his lips again in a long deep kiss.   
" Wanna get outta here and play some pool?"   
Sal smiled. That's exactly what he wanted to do.


End file.
